Ichigo Kurosaki/Image Gallery
Ichigo Anime Images Profile Images Ep113IchigoKurosaki.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep266IchigoKurosaki.png|Ichigo in Las Noches. Ep346IchigoProfile.png|Ichigo seventeen months later. Ichigo Another option.png|Ichigo seventeen months later after regaining his powers. Ep366IchigoProfile.png|Ichigo. Ep108IchigosTwoSides.png|Ichigo's different aspects. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep8MasakiFamily.png|The Kurosaki Family. Ep8TatsukiDefeatsIchigo.png|A young Tatsuki Arisawa defeats Ichigo during their first bout. Ep178IchigoTatsukiDojo.png|Young Ichigo with Tatsuki. Ep8MasakiWipesIchigo.png|Masaki wipes Ichigo's face. Ep8IchigoNoticesLure.png|Ichigo notices Grand Fisher's Lure and mistakes it for a young girl. Ep8MasakiDead.png|Masaki lies dead on top of Ichigo. Ep8IchigoDiscoversMasakiBody.png|Ichigo cries while trying to wake Masaki. Ep8IchigoSearchesForMother.png|Ichigo searches for Masaki after her death. Ep1IchigoKicksToshiBro.png|Ichigo kicks Toshi-Bro in the face. Ep1IchigoScaresSkateboarders.png|Ichigo scares away the skateboarders. Ep1IsshinKicksIchigo.png|Ichigo is kicked by Isshin Kurosaki for bring late. Ep1IchigoIsshinSpar.png|Ichigo and Isshin spar. Ep1GlassesGhostAppears.png|The Glasses-Wearing Ghost appears behind Ichigo. Ep1RukiaSheathesZanpakuto.png|Rukia Kuchiki sheathes her Zanpakutō in front of Ichigo. Ep1RukiaAppearsIchigoRoom.png|Rukia appears in Ichigo's room. Ep1RukiaDodgesKick.png|Rukia dodges Ichigo's kick. Ep1IchigoRefusesExplanation.png|Ichigo refuses to believe Rukia's explanation. Ep1RukiaPerformsKonso.png|Ichigo watches as Rukia performs Konsō. Ep1RukiaInformsIchigo.png|Rukia explains Pluses and Hollows to Ichigo. Ep1Sai.png|Rukia uses Bakudō #1. Sai on Ichigo. Ep1IchigoBreaksSai.png|Ichigo manages to break out of Bakudō #1. Sai. Ep1IchigoFacesFishboneD.png|Ichigo faces down Fishbone D. Ep1FishboneBitesRukia.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Fishbone D. Ep1IchigoTakesPower.png|A wounded Rukia about to give Ichigo her power. Ep1NewShinigami.png|Ichigo becomes a Shinigami. Ep1FishboneDefeated.png|Ichigo purifies Fishbone D. Ep2IchigoPinsIsshin.png|Ichigo pins Isshin to the ground. Ep2KurosakisSurveyDamage.png|Ichigo and his family survey the damage to their house. Ep2YuzuIchigoBreakfast.png|Yuzu tells Ichigo to eat breakfast. Ep2IchigoBumpsOrihime.png|Ichigo bumps into Orihime Inoue. Ep2IchigoWithMizuiroKeigo.png|Ichigo, Mizuiro, and Keigo. Ep2RukiaJoinsClass.png|Ichigo panics upon seeing Rukia in his class. Ep2WarningShocksIchigo.png|Rukia's warning shocks Ichigo. Ep2RukiaExplainsSituation.png|Rukia explains her power predicament to Ichigo. Ep2IchigoRefusesProposal.png|Ichigo refuses to help Rukia with her Shinigami duties. Ep2GokonTekkōInUse.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Ep2IchigoCutsHexapodus.png|Ichigo cuts off Hexapodus's legs. Ep2IchigoImpalesHexapodus.png|Ichigo impales Hexapodus. Ep2HexapodusDying.png|Ichigo purifies Hexapodus. Ep2RukiaBookArgument.png|Ichigo and Rukia argue over her book. Ep2RukiaOrihimeGreet.png|Rukia hastily greets Orihime. Ep2IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch as Orihime leaves. Ep2YuzuLooks.png|Yuzu Kurosaki looks for her pajamas in Ichigo's room. Ep2AcidwireIchigoBedroom.png|Acidwire enters Ichigo's bedroom. Ep2AcidwireAttacks.png|Ichigo and Acidwire charge at each other. Ep3IchigoDemandsPlan.png|Ichigo demands that Rukia tell him what to do with Sora. Ep3RukiaExplainsHollows.png|Rukia explains the nature of Hollows to Ichigo. Ep3IchigoStopsBlow.png|Ichigo stops Acidwire's blow. Ep3RukiaTellsIchigo.png|Rukia tells Ichigo that he can only be seen by other spiritual beings. Ep3AcidwireSlamsIchigo.png|Acidwire's tail slams into Ichigo using Tail Shaker. Ep3IchigoDismembersAcidwire.png|Ichigo cuts off Acidwire's hand. Ep3IchigoProtectOrihime.png|Ichigo protects Orihime. Ep3IchigoVsAcidwire.png|Ichigo clashes with Acidwire. Ep3VitriolShot2.png|Ichigo's grip on his Zanpakutō loosens due to the effects of Vitriol Shot. Ep3SoraPurifiesHiimself.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Orihime watch as Sora Inoue purifies himself. Ep3IchigoAgreesHelp.png|Ichigo agrees to help Rukia. Ep4IchigoSurprisedHealed.png|Ichigo is surprised that his wounds have been fully healed. Ep4MizuiroJoinsIchigoRukia.png|Mizuiro joins Ichigo and Rukia on the roof. Ep4MizuiroOffended.png|Ichigo offends Mizuiro when introducing him as a womanizer. Ep4KeigoCongratsIchigo.png|Keigo congratulates Ichigo for having lunch with Rukia. Ep4SadoArrives.png|Sado joins his friends on the roof. Ep4IchigoWatchesShibata.png|Ichigo and Rukia with the parakeet. Ep4YuzuRushesPastIchigo.png|Yuzu rushes past Ichigo with a box of medicine. Ep4YuzuTellsIchigoKarinSick.png|Yuzu tells Ichigo Karin Kurosaki is sick. Ep4Reiraku1.png|Ichigo starts to use Reiraku to find Yūichi. Ep4Reiraku2.png|Ichigo manages to use Reiraku a high-level ability. Ep4KarinCollapses.png|Karin collapses in front of Ichigo. Ep5IchigoTucksKarin.png|Ichigo tucks Karin into bed. Ep5IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo stands on Shrieker's head. Ep5IchigoEngagesShrieker.png|Ichigo engages Shrieker in battle. Ep5IchigoFightsShrieker.png|Ichigo corners Shrieker. Ep5ShriekerPushesZanpakuto.png|Shrieker pushes Ichigo's Zanpakutō aside. Ep5IchigoReturnsLeeches.png|Ichigo shoves Shrieker's leeches into his mouth. Ep6RukiaGone.png|Ichigo discovers Rukia is absent from his closet. Ep6IchigoFriendsLookUp.png|Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo Asano. Ep6RukiaDragsIchigo.png|Rukia drags Ichigo away to speak with him in private. Ep6IchigoGikongan.png|Ichigo with a Soul Candy dispenser. Ep6RukiaKicksIchigo.png|Ichigo getting stepped on by Rukia for questioning her. Ep6IchigoExitsBody.png|Ichigo is forced out of his body by the Gikongan. Ep6IchigoDislikesKon.png|Ichigo is upset by Kon's portrayal of him. Ep6IchigoPurifiesHollow.png|Ichigo purifies a Hollow. Ep6IchigoConfrontsKon.png|Ichigo confronts Kon in his body. Ep6KonKicksIchigo.png|Kon kicks Ichigo. Ep6IchigoSentFlying.png|Kon sends Ichigo flying. Ep6IchigoAnger.png|Ichigo agonizes over Kon ruining his reputation. Ep6RukiaRevealsFate.png|Rukia reveals the fate of Project Spearhead. Ep6IchigoProtectsChildren.png|Ichigo protects the children from Kon. Ep7IchigoDodgesKick.png|Ichigo dodges a kick from Kon. Ep7IchigoSlicesHollow.png|Ichigo slices through the Millipede-like Hollow's tentacle. Ep7IchigoKonDefeatHollow.png|Ichigo and Kon defeat the Millipede-like Hollow in unison. Ep7UraharaArrives.png|Kisuke Urahara arrives to collect Kon. Ep7RukiaGivesPill.png|Rukia gives Ichigo Kon's pill. Ep7IchigoFindsPlushie.png|Ichigo finds a plushie to put Kon into. Ep7KonIntoPlushy.png|Ichigo puts Kon in the plushie. Ep7KonWakesIchigo.png|Kon wakes Ichigo. Ep7IchigoKonDiscussName.png|Ichigo and Kon discuss his name. Ep7IchigoHidesRukia.png|Ichigo hides Rukia and Kon from Yuzu. Ep7IchigoLearnsOfMemoryReplacement.png|Ichigo learns of his classmates' memory replacement. Ep7IchigoFriendlyGreeting.png|Ichigo greets Orihime in an unusually friendly manner. Ep7FamilyMeeting.png|Ichigo has a meeting with his family. Ep7IchigoRevealsDateSignificance.png|Ichigo reveals that tomorrow is the anniversary of his mother's death. Ep7IchigoNightmare.png|Ichigo has a nightmare about then night his mother died. Ep8WalkingToGrave.png|Ichigo walks to his mother's grave. Ep8IchigoClaimsClassmate.png|Ichigo claims that Rukia is his classmate from middle school. Ep8RukiaConfrontsIchigo.png|Ichigo is confronted by Rukia. Ep8RukiaRemindsIchigo.png|Rukia reminds Ichigo of how he said his mother was killed. Ep8IchigoDeniesHollowInvolvement.png|Ichigo denies the possibility of a Hollow killing his mother. Ep8KonAngersIchigo.png|Ichigo is angered by Kon disturbing him. Ep8IchigoSidestepsAttack.png|Ichigo sidesteps Eikichirō Saidō's attack. Ep8RukiaAttemptsStopIchigo.png|Rukia attempts to talk Ichigo into backing down. Ep8IchigoSaidoClash.png|Ichigo and Saidō clash. Ep8ShinigamiNoticeHollow.png|Saidō looks at Rukia's Denreishinki alongside Ichigo and Kon. Ep9IchigoSeversTendon.png|Ichigo severs Grand Fisher's tentacle. Ep9RukiaExplainsHistory.png|Rukia explains Grand Fisher's history and tactics to Ichigo. Ep9GrandFisherGreetsIchigo.png|Grand Fisher holds Karin hostage against Ichigo. Ep9GrandFisherAttacksIchigo.png|Using Oppression, Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo. Ep9Oppression.png|Ichigo is engulfed by Oppression. Ep9IchigoFightAlone.png|Ichigo asks Rukia to stay out of this fight. Ep9GrandFisherReappears.png|Grand Fisher reappears behind Ichigo. Ep9IchigoGrandFisherClearing.png|Ichigo and Grand Fisher confront each other in a clearing. Ep9GrandFisherImpalesIchigo.png|Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher. Ep9GrandFisherUsesMasakiLure.png|Ichigo is stunned by Grand Fisher transforming his Lure to resemble Masaki. Ep9GrandFisherTauntsIchigo.png|Grand Fisher taunts an injured Ichigo. Ep9IchigoImpaled.png|Ichigo is impaled by Grand Fisher. Ep9MasakiIchigoLive.png|The manifestation of Masaki's dying thoughts tells Ichigo to live. Ep9IchigoStabsGrandFisher.png|Ichigo stabs Grand Fisher. Ep9IchigoHurtsGrandFisher.png|Ichigo tears his Zanpakutō through Grand Fisher's side. Ep9IchigoCollapses.png|Ichigo collapses from his wounds. Ep9RukiaHealsIchigo.png|Rukia heals Ichigo. Ep9IsshinIchigoGrave.png|Ichigo and Isshin stand over Masaki's grave. Ep9FatherSonChat.png|Ichigo and Isshin talk about Masaki. Ep9IchigoAsksToRemainShinigami.png|Ichigo asks Rukia to let him remain a Shinigami. Ep10KeigoBeatIt.png|Ichigo tells Keigo to beat it. Ep10RukiaActsMeek.png|Rukia acts shy. Ep10CrowdBwahaha.png|The crowd joins in. Ep10OrihimeApologises.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Ep10OrihimeLeaves.png|Orihime waves for Tatsuki. Ep10IchigoRukiaWatch.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch. Ep10IchigoDragsKanonji.png|Ichigo drags Kanonji away from the Hollow. Ep10IchigoStopsKanonji.png|Ichigo stops Kanonji from returning. Ep10BladeStuck.png|Ichigo's Zanpakutō gets stuck in the wall. Ep10StickerPhlegm2.png|Ichigo is glued to his own hilt with the Demi-Hollow's Sticker Phlegm. Ep10DonSavesIchigo.png|Kanonji saves a trapped Ichigo. Ep10EarthBoundSpirit.png|The Earth-bound Spirit is revealed. Ep10IchigoDemiHollowClash.png|Ichigo fends off the Demi-Hollow. Ep10Kanonball.png|Kanonji uses his Golden Cannonball to free Ichigo. Ep10IchigoDefeatsDemiHollow.png|Ichigo attacks the Demi-Hollow. Ep10DemiHollowDefeated.png|Ichigo defeats the Demi-Hollow. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Ichigo and his friends are called before the school principal. Ep11KeigoCriesToIchigo.png|Keigo cries to Ichigo about his test scores. Ep11IchigoKicksFatGhost.png|Ichigo fends off a clingy Plus. Ep11Reiraku3.png|Uryū uses Reiraku and tears off a piece of Ichigo's red ribbon to show it to him. Ep11IchigoExitsBody.png|Ichigo's soul exits his body. Ep12IchigoConfrontsUryū.png|Ichigo grabs Uryū. Ep12IchigoBisectsHollow.png|Ichigo bisects a Hollow. Ep13IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo arrives. Ep14IchigoSlicesArrow.png|Ichigo cuts through Uryū's spirit arrow. Ep14LookingOn.png|Ichigo, Kon, and Rukia look on. Ep14IchigoArrivesAtCarnage.png|thumb|Ichigo confronts Uryū. Ep14BackToBack.png|Ichigo and Uryū stand back-to-back. Ep14IchigoAttacksMenos.png|Ichigo attacks a Menos Grande. Ep14MenosKicksIchigo.png|The Menos Grande kicks Ichigo away. Ep14UryūFeelsIchigosReiatsu.png|Uryū feels Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep14IchigoEnlargesBow.png|Uryū's plan is put into motion. Ep14UryūDemandsAnswers.png|Uryū asks Ichigo how he has been fighting Hollows all this time. Ep14MenosUsesCero.png|The Menos Grande charges a Cero. Ep14IchigoHurtsMenos.png|Ichigo defeats the Menos Grande. Ep14UryūSavesIchigo.png|Uryū fires arrows to calm down Ichigo's spiritual power. Ep14IchigoRefusesToFight.png|Ichigo realises he cannot fight Uryū. Ep15AwkwardLunch.png|Ichigo, Uryū, and Mizuiro having lunch together. Ep16IchigoFindsKon.png|Ichigo finds a taped-up Kon. Ep16IchigoBlocksRenji.png|Ichigo vs. Renji Abarai. Ep16IchigoWithBlade.png|Ichigo carrying his blade. Ep16IchigoShoulder.png|Ichigo's shoulder is wounded. Ep16IchigoSlices.png|Ichigo slices Renji's chin. Ep16RenjiShikaiStabsIchigo.png|Ichigo being injured by Renji. Ep17RenjiWounded.png|Ichigo wounds Renji. Ep17BladeSliced.png|As he tries to finish off Renji, Ichigo's Zanpakutō is broken by Byakuya Kuchiki. Ep17Senka.png|Byakuya uses Senka on Ichigo. Ep17ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Ichigo with Senka. Ep17IchigoGrabsRobe.png|Ichigo grabs Byakuya's robe. Ep17RukiaKicksHand.png|Ichigo being rebuffed by Rukia as she leaves with Byakuya. Ep17UraharaOverIchigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo. Ep17IchigoFlingsTessai.png|Ichigo throws Tessai Tsukabishi off of him. Ep17Shitonegaeshi.png|Kisuke Urahara holds Benihime over Ichigo using Shitonegaeshi on him. Ep18OrihimeIchigoChat.png|Ichigo and Orihime talk about Rukia's departure. Ep18IchigoHitsKeigo.png|Keigo asks a blindfolded Ichigo where the watermelon is. Ep18UraharaRemovesIchigosPlus.png|Urahara removes Ichigo's soul from his body. Ep18IchigoAvoidsUruru.png|Ichigo vs. Ururu Tsumugiya. Ep18UruruPowerKick.png|Ururu kicks Ichigo. Ep18UruruAttacksIchigo.png|Ururu attacks Ichigo. Ep18ChainOfFate.png|Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Ep18TessaiSeversChain.png|Tessai severs Ichigo's Chain of Fate. Ep18UraharaDupesIchigo.png|Urahara tricks Ichigo as the Shattered Shaft appears. Ep18IchigoBoundWithKin.png|Ichigo bound with Kin. Ep19IchigoTriesEscapingShatteredShaft.png|Ichigo tries to run up the wall of the Shattered Shaft. Ep19IchigoHollowfies.png|Ichigo begins Hollowfication. Ep19InnerWorld.png|Ichigo in his inner world. Ep19IchigoMeetsZangetsu.png|Ichigo meets a mysterious stranger for the first time. Ep19Reiraku1.png|Ichigo uses Reiraku in order to find his Shinigami powers. Ep19Reiraku2.png|Ichigo finds his powers after using Reiraku. Ep19ZangetsuCommendsIchigo.png|Zangetsu commends Ichigo for finding his blade. Ep20ZangetsuConfrontsIchigo.png|Zangetsu confronts Ichigo for running away from Urahara. Ep19IchigosPowers.png|Ichigo finds his Zanpakutō handle in a box. Ep19Bankin.png|The massive cube from the Finale of Bankin, about to land on Ichigo. Ep19Bankin1.png|Ichigo is covered in cloth after Tessai uses the Prologue portion of Bankin. Ep19Bankin2.png|Ichigo is impaled with bolts during the Refrain portion of Bankin. Ep19IchigoRegainsPowers.png|Ichigo emerges from the Shattered Shaft. Ep20Hōzuri.png|Urahara uses Hōzuri on Ichigo. Ep20UraharaPressuresIchigo.png|Ichigo's sword cut apart by Urahara. Ep20BenihimeCutsSword.png|Urahara cuts Ichigo's Zanpakutō. Ep20GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time. Ep20IchigoAchievesShikai.png|Ichigo achieves Shikai. Ep20ZangetsuShikai.png|Ichigo's Shikai, Zangetsu. Ep20IchigoApologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes about his hyper father. Ep20UraharaMessage.png|Ichigo reads Urahara's note. Ep20IsshinGivesCharm.png|Ichigo being given a protection charm by Isshin Kurosaki. Ep20IchigoFreaksOut.png|Ichigo freaks out upon seeing Yoruichi talk for the first time in cat form. Ep20UraharaLaughs.png|Ichigo's friends study his body and soul form. Soul Society arc Ep37IchigoSadoCoin.png|Ichigo and Yasutora Sado. Ep37IchigoBefriendsSado.png|Ichigo risking his life to protect Sado's coin. Ep21IchigoMeetsJidanbō.png|Ichigo vs. Jidanbō Ikkanzaka. Ep21IchigoElbowsJidanbō.png|Ichigo shows his new strength against Jidanbō. Ep22IchigoChallengesGin.png|Ichigo attempts to face Gin Ichimaru as Yoruichi Shihōin berates him. Ep22GanjuKicksIchigo.png|Ichigo being beaten by Ganju Shiba. Ep23KoganehikoShiroganehikoGuard.png|Ichigo and his friends are confronted by Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. Ep23KūkakusDestructiveAnger.png|Kūkaku Shiba damages her home while injuring Ichigo and Ganju. Ep24YellingAtIchigo.png|Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko yell at Ichigo Kurosaki for not being able to use the Reishūkaku. Ep24KūkakusBeratesIchigo.png|Kūkaku berates the incompetent Ichigo. Ep25SphereUnravels.png|The Reishūkaku sphere collapses leaving heroes stranded in mid air Ep26IkkakuYumichikaArrive.png|Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasegawa arrive. Ep26IkkakuBlocksIchigo.png|Ichigo vs. Ikkaku. Ep26IchigoIkkakuClash.png|Ichigo and Ikkaku clash. Ep26IkkakuThrustsBlade.png|Ikkaku thrusts at Ichigo. Ep27IkkakuDefeated.png|Ikkaku is defeated by Ichigo. Ep29HostageMistake.png|Ichigo and Ganju take Hanatarō Yamada hostage. Ep29GanjuBringsAFriend.png|Ichigo gives out to Ganju for bringing Hanatarō with him. Ep30NavigatingTheSewers.png|Hanatarō leads Ichigo and Ganju through the sewers. Ep30HanatarōRecallsRukia.png|Hanatarō reveals his recent past with Rukia. Ep30IchigoRushesRenji.png|Ichigo charges at Renji. Ep30IchigoAttacksRenji.png|Ichigo crosses blades with Renji. Ep30RenjiBattlesIchigo.png|Ichigo vs. Renji. Ep30RenjiIchigoClash.png|Ichigo facing off against Renji. Ep30IchigoPushedBack.png|Ichigo pushed back by Renji's Shikai. Ep30IchigoGetsBackUp.png|Ichigo gets back up after Zabimaru's attack. Ep31IchigoAttacksRenji.png|Ichigo fighting Renji. Ep31RenjiEvadesIchigosStrike.png|Renji dodges Ichigo's attack. Ep31RenjiReadiesStrike.png|Renji prepares to cut down Ichigo. Ep31Resolve.png|Ichigo regains his resolve against Renji. Ep31GetsugaTenshōFlashback.png|Kisuke Uraharara teaches Ichigo to use Getsuga Tenshō at will. Ep31GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō to defeat Renji Abarai. Ep32RenjiBegsIchigo.png|Renji begs Ichigo to save Rukia. Ep34HanataroHeals.png|Ichigo being healed by Hanatarō. Ep35EmergingFromSewers.png|Hanatarō, Ichigo, and Ganju emerge from the sewers. Ep35IchigoGrabsHanatarō.png|Hanatarō being bullied by Ichigo. Ep35SuppressingReiatsu.png|Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō are stopped in their tracks by an enormous Reiatsu. Ep36OppressiveReiatsu.png|As he runs, Ichigo feels as though someone is constantly holding a sword to his neck. Ep36IchigoSeesPain.png|Ichigo notices Ganju and Hanatarō being overwhelmed by the Reiatsu. Ep36YachiruShoulder.png|Yachiru Kusajishi jumps onto Ichigo's shoulder in an attempt to move to Hanatarō. Ep36GanjuFlees.png|Ganju runs away with Hanatarō away from Zaraki. Ep36IchigoPowersUp.png|Ichigo raises his Reiatsu. Ep36IchigoCantCut.png|Ichigo fails to cut Kenpachi Zaraki. Ep38IchigoVsKenpachi.png|Ichigo faces off against Kenpachi. Ep38IchigoKenpachiClash.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi clash. Ep38ZarakiPursuesIchigo.png|Kenpachi chasing down Ichigo. Ep38IchigoStabbed.png|Ichigo is stabbed by Kenpachi. Ep39ZangetsuAttacksIchigo.png|Zangetsu attacks Ichigo. Ep39IchigoGetsUp.png|Ichigo gets up amid a burst of Reiatsu. Ep39IchigoCutsZaraki.png|Kenpachi lets himself get cut so he can get close to Ichigo. Ep39KenpachiRemovesEyePatch.png|Kenpachi takes off his eyepatch. Ep39ZangetsuGuidesIchigo.png|Ichigo helped by Zangetsu. Ep39IchigoZarakiClash.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi clash one last time. Ep39IchigoBattlesZaraki.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi after the clash. Ep39IchigoCollapses.png|Ichigo unconscious after fighting Kenpachi. Ep40YachiruApproaches.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi lie defeated. Ep40YoruichiTransforms.png|Yoruichi transforms to carry an unconscious Ichigo. Ep41YoruichiDresses.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi. Ep41IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo using Yoruichi's flying device. Ep41IchigoRukiaReunite.png|Ichigo and Rukia. Ep42YoruichiOutflanksByakuya.png|Yoruichi carrying an unconscious Ichigo while escaping from Byakuya. Ep42Taketonbo.png|Yoruichi flips Ichigo on his back. Ep42IchigoPrepares.png|Ichigo prepares for Bankai Training. Ep45ZangetsuSummonsSwords.png|Ichigo watches as Zangetsu summons swords. Ep45IchigoBattlesZangetsu.png|Ichigo fights Zangetsu during his training for Bankai. Ep45ZangetsuShattersBlade.png|Ichigo's 19th sword being destroyed by Zangetsu. Ep47JaggedSword.png|Ichigo grabs a jagged blade. Ep47IchigoBlocks.png|Ichigo blocks Zangetu's strike. Ep47IchigoChokes.png|Ichigo spews water upon learning of Yoruichi's intentions. Ep47YoruichiIchigoRelax.png|Ichigo relaxing in the hot spring with Yoruichi. Ep48IchigoSwearsToBeReady.png|Ichigo promises to attain Bankai by the end of the day. Ep51IchigoFightsZangetsu.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu charge at each other. Ep52IchigoZangetsuFight.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu battle. Ep52ZangetsuSurroundingIchigo.png|Zangetsu surrounds Ichigo with clones. Ep52ZangetuAsksIchigo.png|Zangetsu asks Ichigo if he can still stand. Ep54IchigoStopsSōkyoku.png|Ichigo stops the Sōkyoku from killing Rukia. Ep54KikōōPreparesToAttack.png|Kikōō prepares to charge at Ichigo. Ep54IchigoSavesRukia.png|Ichigo frees Rukia from the Arbor of the Sōkyoku. Ep54IchigoKurosaki.png|Ichigo stops Renji's pursuers. Ep54IchigoDefeatsLieutenants.png|Ichigo defeats Chōjirō Sasakibe and Isane Kotetsu. Ep54IchigoDefeatsOfficers.png|Ichigo defeats Lieutenant. Ep54ByakuyaAttacksIchigo.png|Ichigo challenges Byakuya. Ep55ByakuyaAsksWhy.png|Byakuya asks why Ichigo wants to save Rukia. Ep57GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō to counter Byakuya's Shikai. Ep58ByakuyaBlocks.png|Byakuya blocks Getsuga Tenshō. Ep58IchigoRevealsBankai.png|Ichigo reveals his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. to Byakuya. Ep58BladeToTheNeck.png|The final fight between Byakuya and Ichigo. Ep58IchigoDenouncesPride.png|Ichigo asks if Byakuya's pride is what is allows him to let Rukia die. Ep58IchigoEvades.png|Ichigo evades Byakuya's onslaught. Ep58IchigoDeflectsBlades.png|Ichigo deflecting Byakuya's Senbonzakura Kageyoshi. Ep58IchigoStabs.png|Byakuya uses his bare hand to avoid Ichigo's blow. Ep59ByakuyaUsesSenkei.png|Byakuya activates Senkei. Ep59FierceClashes.png|The two continue their fierce battle. EP59ByakuyaAttacks.png|Byakuya attacks Ichigo. Ep59ByakuyaStabsFoot.png|Byakuya stabs Ichigo's foot. Ep59ByakuyaUsesByakurai.png|Byakuya shoots through Ichigo's shoulder with Byakurai. Ep59IchigoCatchesBlade.png|Ichigo grabs Byakuya's blade. Ep59ByakuyaSeesBlackGetsuga.png|Ichigo attacks with a black Getsuga Tenshō. Ep59HollowIchigoSurprisesByakuya.png|Possessed by his inner Hollow, Ichigo attacks Byakuya. Ep59IchigoStrugglesHollow.png|Ichigo struggles with his Hollow to remove his mask. Ep59ByakuyaInjured.png|Byakuya is wounded by Ichigo's attack. Ep59IchigoByakuyaClash.png|Ichigo and Byakuya attacking each other. Ep61IchigoBlocksSlash.png|Ichigo stops Sōsuke Aizen's attack on Renji. Ep61AizenSlashesIchigo.png|Aizen effortlessly defeats Ichigo. Ep62OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Ichigo after his final fight with Byakuya. Ep63ZarakiWantsRematch.png|Kenpachi cuts Ichigo's wooden sword to challenge him. Ep63IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo, Renji, & Byakuya. Ep63RyokaLeaveSoulSociety.png|Ichigo and his friends leave Soul Society. Arrancar arc Ep110SubstituteShinigamiBadge.png|Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami Badge. Ep110ShinjiAttacksIchigo.png|Shinji Hirako attempts to recruit Ichigo. Ep110ShinjiSaysShush.png|Ichigo vs. Shinji. Ep64KarinQuestionsIchigo.png|Ichigo being questioned by Karin. Ep113KarinStopsIchigo.png|Ichigo being stopped by Karin. Ep114IchigoBlocksYammy.png|Ichigo blocks an attack from Yammy Llargo. Ep114UlquiorraWatches.png|Ulquiorra watches the fight between Ichigo and Yammy. Ep114UraharaProtectsIchigo.png|Ichigo being protected by Urahara and Yoruichi. Ep115RukiaKicksIchigo.png|Ichigo is kicked in the face by Rukia. Ep115IchigoConfrontsHollow.png|Ichigo vs. a Hollow. 117Ichigo prevents.png|Ichigo saves Sado from Di Roy Rinker. Ep117DiRoyFacesIchigo.png|Di Roy prepares to battle Ichigo. Ep117DiRoyAttacksRukia.png|Di Roy attacks a distracted Rukia Kuchiki. 121Grimmjow appears.png|Ichigo fights Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Ep122IchigoFightsShinji.png|Ichigo facing off against Shinji. Ep123HiyoriTauntsIchigo.png|Ichigo vs. Hiyori Sarugaki. Ep123VisoredPinZangetsu.png|The other Visored stop Ichigo's inner Hollow from killing Hiyori. Ep123VisoredTrainIchigo.png|The Visored laze around as Ichigo trains. Ep124PantyFlashTornado.png|Lisa uses Panty-Flash Tornado on Ichigo. Ep124KenseiElbowsZangetsu.png|Kensei Muguruma attacking a Hollowfied Ichigo. Ichigo&Hollow Ichigo - BANKAI!!.png|Ichigo and Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_fights_Vision_of_Kenpachi_Zaraki.png|Ichigo fighting a hallucination of Kenpachi. Ep124ZangetsuStabsIchigo.png|Ichigo being stabbed by Hollow Ichigo. Ep124KariyaBeratesIchigo.png|Ichigo and a hallucination of Kariya. Ichigo_and_his_Inner_Hollow.png|Ichigo faces off against Hollow Ichigo. Ichigo_Kurosaki_defeats_Hollow_Ichigo.png|Ichigo defeating Hollow Ichigo. Ep126HiyoriUsingGatoringuJidanda.png|Hiyori trains Ichigo. Ep126OrihimeIchigoTalk.png|Orihime talking to Ichigo. Ep126LoveHachigenWatchTraining.png|Love and Hachigen watch Ichigo train with Hiyori. Ep139GetsugaTenshōCloseRange.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō at close range. Ep139GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Grimmjow. 139Grimmjow expresses.png|Ichigo vs. Grimmjow. Ep139IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo keeps up the momentum and attack. Ep141OrihimeArrives.png|Orihime slips into Ichigo's room. Ep141OrihimeAlmostKisses.png|Ichigo and Orihime. Hueco Mundo arc Renji silences Ichigo.png|Renji stops Ichigo from protesting over going to Hueco Mundo. Ep142MisatoHitsIchigo.png|Ichigo being hit by Misato Ochi. Tatsuki confronts Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Tatsuki. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Ishida, Ichigo, and Sado enter Hueco Mundo. 145Cannonball cracks.png|The Reishi sphere around the group begins to crack. Ep146RunugangaReappears.png|Runuganga reappears before Ichigo and his friends. Ep149HuntForNel.png|Ichigo, Renji, and Sado hunt for Rukia. Ep147Surrounded.png|Ichigo and Renji are surrounded by Hollows in the Forest of Menos. Ep150FivePaths.png|Ichigo and his friends separate down different paths. Ep151Chōkasoku.png|Nelliel uses Chōkasoku to catch up to Ichigo. Ep151DordoniConfrontsIchigoNel.png|Nel and Ichigo confront Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Ep151DordoniFightsIchigo.png|Ichigo vs. Dordoni. Ep152DordoniTargetsNel.png|Dordoni attempts to attack Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck while Ichigo holds her. Ep152IchigoMasksUp.png|Ichigo puts on his mask. Ep161IchigoAttacksUlquiorra.png|Ulquiorra Cifer provokes Ichigo into attacking him. Ep161IchigoUlquiorraClash.png|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. Ep162GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō. Ep162UlquiorraStabsIchigo.png|Ulquiorra stabs Ichigo in the chest with his bare hand. Ep165IchigoHollowMask.png|Ichigo's mask while fighting Grimmjow. Ep166IchigoVsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow fight. 166Ichigo protects.png|Ichigo protecting Orihime and Nel from Grimmjow's attack. IchigovsGrimmjow.png|Ichigo and Grimmjow. Ep166IchigoHollowEyes.png|Ichigo's eyes while wearing his Hollow mask. Ep166IchigoDon'tDie.png|Ichigo is told by Orihime to not die. 166Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashing Grimmjow. 167Ichigo catches.png|Ichigo after defeating Grimmjow. 190Grimmjow is attacked.png|Ichigo watches as Grimmjow is attacked by Nnoitra Gilga. Ep190NnoitraOverwhelms.png|Nnoitra attacks Ichigo. Ep191IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo swings at Nnoitra. Ep191NnoitraGrabsTensaZangetsu.png|Ichigo's Bankai blade grabbed by Nnoitra. Ep192NellielHelpsIchigo.png|Nelliel helps Ichigo. Ep192NellielIchigoVsNnoitra.png|Ichigo and Nelliel vs. Nnoitra. Ep195TesraTakesOver.png|Ichigo being beaten by Tesra Lindocruz. 195Kenpachi blocks.png|Kenpachi arrives in Hueco Mundo and rescues Ichigo. E196 Yachiru kicks Ichigo.png|Yachiru kicks Ichigo. Fake Karakura Town arc 215Ichigo and Rudbornn clash.png|Ichigo vs. Rudbornn Chelute. 215Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo bursting through the floor. Ep215GigaiBuryIchigo.png|Ichigo squished by the Gigai. Ep216IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo faces off against Ulquiorra. Ep216IchigoUlquiorraClash.png|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra. Ep227IchigoSadoAttack.png|Ichigo and Sado meet Keigo and Mizuiro. Ep228IchigoGirlsBeach.png|Ichigo and the girls at the beach. Ep228WatermelonHollowAppears.png|Rangiku, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji see Isane and Nanao have been captured by a Watermelon Hollow. 267Ichigo ducks.png|Ichigo ducks to avoid Ulquiorra's slash. 268Ichigo infuses.png|Ichigo infuses Tensa Zangetsu with a Getsuga Tenshō. 268Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Ulquiorra with his Getsuga Tenshō-infused sword. Getsugaswordplay.png|Ulquiorra blocks Ichigo. Ep268UlquiorraBeratesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra berates Ichigo for using Getsuga Tenshō again. Ep268UlquiorraIntervenes.png|Ulquiorra prevents Ichigo from helping Orihime. 226Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra.png|Ichigo vs. Ulquiorra Cifer. Ep267IchigoAttacks.png|Ichigo attacking. Ulquiorra Surprises Ichigo.png|Ichigo being attacked from behind by Ulquiorra 267Santen Kesshun protects.png|Ichigo being protected by Orihime while Ulquiorra attacks. Ep269IchigoDonsHollowMask.png|Ichigo summons his Hollow mask. 269Ulquiorra blocks.png|Ulquiorra blocks Ichigo's Hollow mask-enhanced attack. 269Ulquiorra attacks.png|Ulquiorra attempts to decapitate Ichigo. 270Ichigo is hit.png|Ichigo is hit by Ulquiorra's Luz de la Luna. Ep270UlquiorraGoadsIchigo.png|Ulquiorra goads Ichigo into using Getsuga Tenshō. 270Ulquiorra appears.png|Ulquiorra appears in front of a falling Ichigo. 270Ulquiorra slashes.png|Ulquiorra slashes Ichigo with his Luz de la Luna. Ep270UlquiorraTellsIchigoToGiveUp.png|Ulquiorra tells Ichigo to surrender. 270Ulquiorra enters.png|Ulquiorra displays his Resurrección: Segunda Etapa to Ichigo. Ep270UlquiorraPushesIchigo.png|Ulquiorra overwhelms Ichigo with his speed. 270Ulquiorra whips.png|Ulquiorra whips Ichigo with his tail. 271Ichigo's hole.png|Ichigo seemingly finished off by Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras. 271Orihime attempts.png|Orihime attempts to heal Ichigo. 271Ichigo transforms.png|Ichigo transforms into a new, humanoid Hollow form. Ep271HollowIchigoSurprisesUlquiorra.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Ulquiorra. 271Ichigo severs.png|Ichigo severs Ulquiorra's arm. 271Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo appears behind Ulquiorra. Ep271HollowIchigoCero.png|Ichigo charges a Cero aimed at Ulquiorra. Ep272IchigoTossesUlquiorra.png|Ichigo tosses aside the mortally wounded Ulquiorra. 272Uryu prevents.png|Uryū prevents Ichigo from carving up Ulquiorra's body. 272Ichigo is healed.png|The hole in Ichigo's chest is healed by the remnants of his Hollow form. Ichigobreaksfree.PNG|Ichigo's breaks free of his Hollow's control. Ep287FriendsAroundFire.png|Ichigo is confronted with versions of his friends in Isane's dream. Ep287RenjinBegsIchigo.png|Ren Jin asks Ichigo to save Rukiruki in Isane's dream. Ep287EnteringLampSociety.png|Ichigo and the others arrive in Lamp Society in Isane's dream. Ep287IchigoGrabsSolamp.png|Ichigo saves Rukia from the Solamp in Isane's dream. Yammy approaches Ichigo Rukia.png|Ichigo brings Rukia away from Yammy. Ep286IchigoHollowMask.png|Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo Hollow Mask Close Up.png|Close up of Ichigo's new Hollow mask. Ichigo blocks Yammy.png|Ichigo blocks an attack by Yammy. Yammy grabs Ichigo.png|Yammy grabs Ichigo. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Ichigo and Unohana in the Garganta. Ep288UnohanaOffersRestoration.png|Unohana offers to restore Ichigo's Reiatsu. 291Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. 292Ichigo dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Aizen Ichigo too close.png|Aizen moves close to Ichigo. 292Aizen explains to Ichigo.png|Aizen explains to why Ichigo cannot defeat him. 292Komamura prevents.png|Komamura prevents Ichigo from losing his composure. 292Visored prepare.png|The Visored prepare to fight for Ichigo. 292Sui-Feng explains.png|Suì-Fēng explains to Ichigo how they are fighting for survival. 294Ichigo pounces.png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. 295Ichigo and Aizen clash.png|Ichigo clashes with Aizen. 296Ichigo demands.png|Ichigo demands to know what Aizen is saying. 296Aizen grabs.png|Aizen grabs Tensa Zangetsu by the blade when Ichigo attacks him. 296Ichigo points out.png|Ichigo points out the contradiction in Aizen's words. 296Aizen explains.png|Aizen explains his view of truth and lies to Ichigo. 296Ichigo notes.png|Ichigo notes Aizen's statement of him being the best research subject. 296Isshin arrives.png|Isshin arrives before Ichigo in his Shinigami form. Ep296Chōhigezutsuki.png|Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on Ichigo. 296Isshin restrains.png|Isshin restrains Ichigo while telling him to be quiet. 296Ichigo reveals.png|Ichigo reveals that he does not have any questions for Isshin. 296Ichigo states.png|Ichigo states that it feels like he has come home. 296Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Gin, who blocks with his Zanpakutō. 297Ichigo explains.png|Ichigo explains how he can see into his opponent's heart. 297Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Kamishini no Yari with Tensa Zangetsu. 297Gin attacks.png|Gin attacks Ichigo multiple times in rapid succession. 297Ichigo pulls.png|Ichigo pulls away to avoid having his arm cut off by Kamishini no Yari. 297Ichigo points out.png|Ichigo points out how the most dangerous aspect of Kamishini no Yari is its speed. 297Ichigo pushes.png|Ichigo pushes Kamishini no Yari off of himself. 297Ichigo and Isshin argue.png|Ichigo and Isshin argue over the nature of Aizen's transformation. Ep298IchigoSeesIbaCostume.png|Ichigo sees Iba dressed as a dog. 300Ichigo watches.png|Ichigo watches as Urahara takes on Aizen. 300Gin appears.png|Gin appears behind Ichigo. 301Ichigo kneels.png|Ichigo tired while fighting Gin. 301Ichigo fails.png|Ichigo fails to respond to Gin's questions. 301Aizen appears.png|Aizen appears behind Ichigo. Ep302IchigoPerformsJinzen.png|Ichigo training in the Dangai. Ep302TensaZangetsuAppears.png|Tensa Zangetsu greets Ichigo. Ep302TensaZangetsuGrabsIchigo.png|Tensa Zangetsu grabs Ichigo. Ep302RipOutSource.png|Tensa Zangetsu rips out the root of Ichigo's despair. Ep302TensaZangetsuPullsOutZangetsu.png|Hollow Ichigo appears behind Tensa Zangetsu. Ep306ZangetsuPulledOut.png|Tensa Zangetsu pulls Hollow Ichigo out of Ichigo. Merged Tensa Zangetsu V Ichigo.png|The merged spirit battles Ichigo. Isshin Ichigo Dangai.png|Isshin and Ichigo in the Dangai. Ep306IchigoZangetsuClash.png|Ichigo vs. the merged spirit. Ep309TensaZangetsuImpalesIchigo.png|The merged spirit impales Ichigo. Ep308IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives in the real Karakura Town. Ep308IchigoConfrontsAizen.png|Aizen sees Ichigo. Ep308IchigoPushesAizen.png|Ichigo moves Aizen away from Karakura Town. Ep308IchigoBankaiTensaZangetsu.png|Ichigo post-Dangai training. Ep308IchigoVsAizen.png|Ichigo faces off against Aizen. Ep308IchigoVsAizen2.png|Ichigo clashes with Aizen. Ep308IchigoBlocksStrike.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. Ep308IchigoSlashesAizen.png|Ichigo slashes Aizen. Ep309IchigoArmBurned.png|Ichigo is left burnt. Ep309Ultrafragor.png|Ichigo is attacked by Aizen with Ultrafragor. Ep309IchigoDispelsUltrafragor.png|Ichigo dispels Ultrafragor. Ep309IchigoPreparesActivation.png|Ichigo prepares to use Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ep309SaigoNoGetsugaTenshō1.png|Ichigo activates Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. Ep309SaigoNoGetsugaTenshō2.png|Ichigo using the Final Getsuga Tenshō. Ep309IchigoLooksAway.png|Ichigo looks away from Aizen being sealed. Ep309UraharaExplainsSeal.png|Urahara explains Aizen's seal. Ep310IchigoUraharaDiscuss.png|Ichigo and Urahara talk after Aizen's defeat. Ep313IchigoDoesLaundry.png|Ichigo folds laundry. Ep314HarukoAsksDirections.png|Haruko asks Ichigo for directions. Rukia and Ichigo come across the body.png|Rukia and Ichigo come across the body. Ep314HarukoHugsIchigo.png|Haruko hugs Ichigo. Ep342 Ichigo&Rukia.png|Rukia disappears from Ichigo's sight. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343IchigoSitsUp.png|Ichigo sits up in bed. Ep343YuzuYells.png|Yuzu scolds Ichigo. Ep343IchigoMeetsUpWithMizuiro.png|Ichigo meets up with Mizuiro. Ep343IchigoKeigoGrapple.png|Ichigo grapples with Keigo. Ep343IchigoDistractedInClass.png|Ichigo is distracted by his Substitute Shinigami Badge during class. Ep343UryuRunsBy.png|Uryū rushes past Ichigo's classroom. Ep343KeigoIchigo.png|Keigo discusses Rukia with Ichigo. Ep343KeigoFollowsIchigo.png|Keigo follows Ichigo of the roof. Ep343ThiefPassesIchigo.png|A thief shoves passed Keigo. Ep343IchigoPunch.png|Ichigo punches the thief. Ep343Isshin fall out window.png|Isshin falls out a window. Ep343IchigoIsshinWindow.png|Ichigo tries to make Isshin fall. GinjoandIchigo.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo Ginjō's bag. Ep343IchigoMocksTatsuki.png|Ichigo mocks Tatsuki. Ep343OrihimeDrainPipe.png|Orihime slides down the drain pipe. Ep343EmployerYells.png|Ichigo's boss yells at him over the phone. Ep343TatsukiBerates.png|Ichigo is annoyed at Tatsuki berating Orihime. Yuzu's Exam Result.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. Ep344UryuKickIchigo.png|Uryū kicks Ichigo. Obuta beat down.png|Ichigo and Uryū knock Obuta to the ground. Ep344GangAttacks.png|The gang attacks again. Ep344IchigoFights.png|Ichigo fights the gang. Ep344IkumiKidnapsIchigo.png|Ikumi kidnaps Ichigo. Ep344IchigoTiedUp.png|Ichigo bound by Ikumi. Ep344ThrowingListJobs.png|Ikumi orders Ichigo to complete a list of jobs. Ep344IkumiIntimidatesIchigo.png|Ikumi reminds Ichigo why she hired him. Ep344KaoruIkumiIchigo.png|Ichigo watches as Ikumi talks with Kaoru Ep344IkumiHitsIchigo.png|Ikumi hits Ichigo over the head. Ep344IchigoYells.png|Ichigo yells at the stranger. Ep344IchigoIkumiListen.png|Ichigo and Ikumi listen to Kūgo. Ep344IchigoIsshinPicture.png|Ichigo sees the picture father. Ep344IchigoWatches.png|Ichigo watches Karin leave the Urahara Shop. Ep344KugoFollowsIchigo.png|Kūgo addresses Ichigo after following him to Urahara's Shop. Ep344IchigoGainsCard.png|Ichigo receives a card from Kūgo. Ep344IchigoLaments.png|Ichigo sits quietly in his room. Ep344OrihimeFidgety.png|Orihime fidgets in Ichigo's bedroom. Ep344OrihimeQuizzesIchigo.png|Orihime quizzes Ichigo. Ep345OrihimeFantasy.png|Ichigo as he appears in Orihime's fantasy of how he invites her into his home. Ep345IchigoDream.png|Ichigo dreams about Rukia. Ep345TsukishimaAppears.png|Ichigo notices Tsukishima arrive on the scene. Ep346IchigoPhone.png|Ichigo call Xcution. Ep346Meeting.png|Ichigo meets with Kūgo. Ep346IchigoUsesCard.png|Ichigo uses the card. Ep346GinjoDemonstratesFullbring.png|Ichigo in Xcution's hideout listening to Kūgo explain about Fullbring. Ep346IchigoSadoMeetInXcution.png|Ichigo and Sado meet in Xcution's hideout. Ichigo visits Ishida.png|Ichigo and Orihime visits Uryū in the hospital. Ep348GinjoTeasesIchigo.png|Kūgo taunts Ichigo. Riruka puts Ichigo in the box.png|Riruka Dokugamine places Ichigo in the dollhouse. Riruka looks in on Ichigo.png|Riruka looks in on Ichigo in the box. Ichigo in the Dollhouse.png|Ichigo in the dollhouse. Mad Beast Mode.png|Ichigo runs from Mr. Pork. Ep349IchigoFullbringAwakens.png|Ichigo's Fullbring awakens. Ep351 Fullbring Focus.png|Ichigo's badge being used as his Fullbring focus. Ep352IchigoSurprisesJackie.png|Ichigo takes Jackie by surprise. Ep352IchigoVsJackie.png|Jackie trains Ichigo. Ichigos fullbring goes berserk.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. Ep352IchigoFBPowersEvolve.png|Ichigo's Fullbring powers evolve. Ep352IchigoFullbringSecondForm.png|Ichigo's Fullbring evolved. Ep352 Ichigo Bringer Light.PNG|Bringer Light. Ichigo activates Fullbring.PNG|Ichigo activates his Fullbring. Ichigo attacks Tsukishima.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima. Ep353SadoAttacks.png|Ichigo watches Sado attack. Ep353IchigoOverhears.png|Ichigo realizes how much his friends have worried about him. Ep353Evading.png|Tsukishima evades Ichigo. Ep353IchigoLeapsAtTsukishima.png|Ichigo leaps after Tsukishima. Ep353SadoKugoWatch.png|Sado and Kūgo watch. Ep353IchigoVsTsukishima1.png|Ichigo vs. Tsukishima. Ep353SadoStopsIchigo.png|Sado stops Ichigo. Ep353FullbringFades.png|Ichigo's Fullbring fades from his left shoulder. Kugo defends Ichigo.png|Kūgo defends Ichigo from Tsukishima. Ep353KugoElbowsIchigo.png|Kūgo elbows Ichigo. Ichigo attacking Tsukishima from behind.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. Ep354IchigoAttacksTsukishimaAgain.png|Ichigo clashes with Tsukishima again. Ep353Engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed in Reiatsu. Ep354IchigoInsideGameWorld.png|Ichigo locked inside the gaming dimension as Yukio Saves him. Ep354YukioReleasesIchigo.png|Yukio releases Ichigo. Ep354IchigoQuestionsKugo.png|Ichigo questions Kūgo. Ep354YukioInterrupts.png|Yukio interrupts Kūgo. Ep354SadoWakesUp.png|Sado sits up distressed. Ep354YukioActivatesHisPowers.png|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna uses his Fullbring on Ichigo. Ep354GamingDimension.png|Ichigo and Kūgo re-enter the gaming dimension. Ep354Background.png|Yukio generates a 2D background. Ep354IchigoGinjoSixLives.png|Yukio gives Ichigo and Ginjō 6 lives each. Ep354IchigoFullbring.png|Ichigo releases his Fullbring Ep354IchigoVsGinjo.png|Kūgo trains Ichigo. Ep354KugoAttacks.png|Kūgo slashes Ichigo's shoulder. Ep356BladeSlice.png|Kūgo slices Ichigo. Ep356OrihimeHealsIchigo.png|Orihime heals Ichigo. Ep356IchigoStands.png|Ichigo gets up. Ep356OrihimeInformsIchigo.png|Orihime informs Ichigo about her and Sado training. Ep356IchigoRestart.png|Ichigo demands to continue the sparring match. Ep356IchigoDodgesSlash.png|Kūgo counters Ichigo's attack. Ep356IchigoWound.png|Ichigo's leg wound. Ep356KugoBlindsIchigo.png|Ichigo blinded by Kūgo. Ep356IchigoBlindlyCallsOut.png|Ichigo blindly calls out. Ep356KugoPunchesIchigo.png|Kūgo punches a blind Ichigo. Ep356Stabbed.png|Ichigo is stabbed. Ep356KugoTurnsHisBack.png|Kūgo turns his back on injured Ichigo. Ep356IchigoCompletesFullbring.png|Kūgo reveals Ichigo has completed his Fullbring. Ichigo's Fullbring is completed.png|Ichigo's Fullbring enters its final stage. Ichigo's completed Fullbring.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. Ichigo tired doing push-ups.png|Ichigo, tired after doing push-ups. Ichigo talks with Ginjo.png|Ichigo talks with Ginjō. Ep358 Ichigo holding sword.png|Ichigo holding sword. Yukio Generates Hollows.png|Yukio generates Hollows for Ichigo to fight. E358 Ichigo confused.png|Ichigo's friends are confused why Ichigo is angry at Tsukishima. Ichigo Runs from Tsukishima.png|Ichigo runs from Tsukishima in shock. Ginjo finds Ichigo.png|Ginjō catches up to Ichigo. Ep359YukioAppears.png|Yukio appears to Ichigo and Kūgo. Ichigo Assaults Tsukishima.png|Ichigo begins his assault on Tsukishima. Yukio's tracking device.png|Yukio removes the tracking device from Ginjō. Ichigo Cornered.png|Ichigo is cornered by Tsukishima and the Xcution members. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Tsukishima cut by Ichigo.png|Tsukishima's arm is lightly cut by Ichigo's attack. Kugo stabbed by Tsukishima.png|Kūgo takes the hit for Ichigo, Ep360KugoOverIchigo.png|Kūgo betrays Ichigo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Ep360GinjoLaughs.png|Kūgo bursts into laughter. Ep360OrihimeProtectsTsukishima.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima. Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives to help. Chad punches Ichigo.png|Sado punches Ichigo. Ep359KugoExplains.png|Kūgo shares his views. Ep359IchigoVsTsukishima.png|Tsukishima vs. Ichigo. Ep361KugoInformsIchigo.png|Kūgo informs Ichigo of their plan. Ep361IchigosFullbringLeaves.png|Kūgo steals Ichigo's Fullbring. Ep361IchigoCries.png|Ichigo cries after losing his powers. Ep361IchigosChainsBreaks.png|Ichigo regains his resolve and breaks the chains. Ep361GiveThemBack.png|Ichigo demands Kūgo give his powers back. Ep361IchigoStabbedAgain.png|Ichigo is impaled again. Ep361RukiaStabsIchigo.png|Rukia stabs Ichigo with Urahara's special sword. Ep361IchigoShinigamiAgain.png|Ichigo is a Shinigami again. Ep361RukiaYells.png|Rukia berates Ichigo. Ep361RukiaWithSword.png|Rukia explains the sword. Ep361KugoIchigoFight.png|Kūgo clashes with Ichigo. Ep361IchigoSwingsHisSword.png|Ichigo swings his Zanpakutō at Kūgo. Ep361GetsugaPrep.png|Ichigo prepares a Getsuga Tenshō. Ep362NewGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo using Getsuga Tenshō. Ep362TheShinigamiForce.png|The Shinigami force stare down Kūgo. Ep362ShingamiAndIchigo.png|The Shinigami appear behind Ichigo. Ep362KugoVsIchigo.png|Kūgo and Ichigo battle. Ep362ForestFight.png|Battling in the forest. Ep362IchigoBlocks.png|Ichigo blocks the energy attack. Ep362KugosExplosion.png|Kūgo's Reiatsu goes wild. Ep362IchigoAttackingXcution.png|Ichigo attacks the member of Xcution. Ep362SceneDistorts.png|The area around Ichigo is revealed to be digital. Ep363KugoIchigoFaceOff.png|Kūgo faces off against Ichigo. Ep363IchigoKicksUryu.png|Ichigo kicks Uryū. Ep365IchigoUryuDiscuss.png|Uryū and Ichigo hide to discuss their tactics. Ep365IchigoFacesGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo being attacked by Kūgo. Ichigo's new Bankai 2.png|Ichigo's new Bankai. Ichgiocutskugo.png|Ichigo cuts Kūgo. Ichigovskugo.png|Ichigo vs. Kūgo. Ep366IchigoVsGinjo.png|Ichigo outpaces Kūgo. Captainsmeetichigo.png|Captains greet Ichigo. Ep365IchigosResolve.png|Ichigo explains his choice. Ep366IchigoKeepsBadge.png|Ichigo keeps the badge. Ep366CoffinLeaving.png|Kugo's coffin leaving the Soul Society. Bount arc (anime only) Ep64KurosakiBreakfast.png|Things return to normal in the Kurosaki Clinic. Ep64IchigoDestroysHollow.png|Ichigo purifies a Hollow. Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Ichigo watches as Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65RirinOnPhone.png|Ichigo talks to Ririn over the phone. Ep65WeNeedPhone.png|Ichigo, Uryū and Renji being held back by Jinta and Ururu. Ep67RenjiIchigoCaught.png|Ichigo and Renji are caught struggling. Ep67KurōdoGivesHimselfAway.png|Kurōdo gives himself away while posing as Sado. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Ichigo receives Ririn's letter. Ep68IchigoAttemptsBankai.png|Ichigo's Bankai fails. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|The culprit is revealed to be Urahara. Ep66IchigoRenjUryūDiscuss.png|Renji, Uryū, and Ichigo in the museum. Ep66Zanketsu.png|Alternative and offending spelling of Zangetsu. Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband with Ichigo, Uryū, and Sado looking over her shoulder. Ep67PointingFingers.png|Ichigo and friends blame each other. Ep67IchigoArguesWithRenji.png|Renji and Ichigo arguing. Ep67RenjiGigaiIchigoBody.png|Ichigo finds his body and Renji finds his Gigai slumped beside each other. Ep68CulpritUrahara.png|Discovering the culprit is Urahara. Ep69IchigoConfrontsYoshino.png|Ichigo meets Yoshino Sōma. Ep69YoshinoSummonsGoethe.png|Ichigo vs. Yoshino. Ep69IchigoImpalesGoethe.png|Ichigo impales Goethe. Ep69IchigoRirinTrapped.png|Ririn and Ichigo. Ep71UryūGetsVisitors.png|Ichigo and co. visit Uryū in the hospital. Ep72Flooding.png|The hospital floor begins to flood heavily. Ep72IchigoUsesGasTank.png|Ichigo uses a gas canister to stop the water. Ep73BattleAgainstHoBan.png|Ichigo and his friends face off against Hō and Ban's Dolls. Ep73GroupCaughtInWater.png|Renji, Rukia, and Ichigo are caught. Ep73IchigoTellsThemToFlee.png|Ichigo tells Orihime and Sado to escape. Ep73HōAndBanBattle.png|Renji and Ichigo surrounded by water columns. Ep73HōAndBanAttack.png|Using the water in their bodies. Episode74IchigoFindsUryu.png|Ichigo thinks he has found Uryū. Ep75SearchForBounts.png|Ichigo and friends, including Mod Souls, search for Uryū and the Bount. Ep75DiscoveringMansion.png|Ichigo and company find Jin Kariya's mansion. Ep75MeetingKariya.png|Ichigo meets Kariya for the first time. Ep76FriedUsesSnakeNet.png|Ryō Utagawa traps Ichigo within Fried'''s Snake Net. Ep76IchigoSnakeBarrage.png|Ryō sends multiple snakes at Ichigo. Ep76IchigoFightsRyō.png|Ichigo faces off against Ryō. Ep76GetsugaTenshō.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Fried. Ep77IchigoVsIchinose.png|Ichigo clashes with Ichinose. Ep77IchinoseAttacksIchigo.png|Ichinose attacks Ichigo. Ep77IchinoseBows.png|Kariya orders Ichinose to fall back as Ichigo watches. Ep78IchigoDepressedAtmosphere.png|Ichigo creates a depressed atmosphere. Ep78IchigoRenjiSpar.png|Ichigo and Renji spar. Ep88FriendsWatchOverChild.png|Ichigo and his friends. Ep82IchigoVsDalk.png|Ichigo vs. '''Dalk. Episode82IchigoOverwhelmed.png|Ichigo is overwhelmed by Dalk. Episode82IchigoCaught.png|Ichigo is caught in Dalk'''s web. Ep82DalkVsHollowIchigo.png|Possessed by his inner Hollow, Ichigo stabs '''Dalk. Episode85KiraOffersIchigoSupport.png|Izuru Kira offers to help Ichigo carry Keigo. Ep89GesellAttacksGroup.png|Ichigo and his friends are attacked by Gesell. Ep89ListeningToUgaki.png|The group listens. Ep89RenjiIchigoLeaveGroup.png|Ichigo and Renji go on. Ep89HisagiIzuruSaveGroup.png|Hisagi and Kira arrive to help. Ep89OrihimeProtectsIchigo.png|Orihime protects Ichigo and Ririn. Ep90KariyaStabsIchigo.png|Kariya punches Ichigo. Ep90KariyaBlocksSlash.png|Ichigo and Kariya battle again. Ep90KariyaGrabsIchigo.png|Kariya grabs Ichigo by the hair. Kariya reveals the Bounts' true plan - Episode 90.png|Kariya reveals the Bount's true plans to Ichigo. Ep91KariyaIncapacitatesIchigo.png|Kariya incapacitates Ichigo. Ep91IchigoStabsHimself.png|Ichigo stabs himself with Zangetsu. Ep91IchigoZangetsuTalk.png|Ichigo meets Zangetsu in his inner world. Ep91IchigoKariyaTrade.png|Ichigo and Kariya clash. Ep91IchigoKariyaIchigoClash.png|Kariya and Ichigo locked in battle. Ep91IchigoVsKariya.png|Ichigo vs. Kariya. Ep91IchigoPunchesUryu.png|Ichigo punches Uryū for his decision to help the Bount. Ep91GroupPreparesReturn.png|The group leaves for Soul Society. Ep94IchigoArguesWithByakuya.png|Orihime stops Ichigo from arguing with Byakuya. Episode95ThreeWay.png|Ichigo gets involved. Ep95KariyaWindBarrier.png|Kariya blocks Ichigo's attack with a Wind Barrier. Ep96ByakuyaIchigoVsKariya.png|Byakuya attacks Kariya with Ichigo in the way. Episode96DalksIntervenes.png|'Dalk' interrupts the battle. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao explains the Bount's creation and reason for existence. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū and Ichigo leave Ran'Tao. Episode102HelpingNemu.png|Sado and Ichigo help an injured Nemu Kurotsuchi. Episode105HitsugayaReturns.png|Ichigo in Tōshirō Hitsugaya's office. Ep105OrihimeIzuruArrive.png|Orihime and Kira arrive. Ichigo appears before Kariya.png|Ichigo appears before Kariya. Ep107 IchigoBankai1.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ep107IchigoAttacksKariya.png|Ichigo attacks Kariya. Ep107IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo protects Ran'Tao and Uryū. Ep108IchigoVsKariya.png|Ichigo vs. Kariya. Ep108IchigoKariyaClash.png|Ichigo and Kariya clash powers. Episode109IchigoRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji reflect on the Bount. Episode109Flowers.png|Ichigo gets flowers for the Dead Girl. Episode109IchigoStopsKon.png|Ichigo stops Kon from staying with Rukia. Episoded109UkitakeAdvisesIchigo.png|Ukitake advises Ichigo about the Bount. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Ep178MasakiBabyIchigo.png|Masaki cuddles baby Ichigo. Ep178KurosakiFamily.png|Ichigo's happy family. Kenryu and Enryu take Rurichiyo from Ichigo.png|Rurichiyo is taken by her bodyguards from Ichigo. Lurichiyo at the dinner table.png|Rurichiyo has dinner with Ichigo's family. The group at the arcade.png|The group at an arcade. Ichigo, Rukia and Karin at the table.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Karin at the table. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime, and Uryū intervene. Kenryu restricts Ichigo's movements.png|Kenryū stops Ichigo from proceeding further. Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Episode170IchigoVsFirstAssassin.png|Ichigo vs. First Assassin. Episode170AssassinDies.png|The Assassin dies in the explosion. Epsiode170RukiaInterferes.png|Rukia interferes and helps Ichigo. Ep171IchigoVsAssassin.png|Ichigo clashes with the assassin sent after Rurichiyo. Ichigo and Rukia stuck.png|Ichigo and Rukia are caught in Genga's attack. Episode175RiruichiyoIchigo.png|Rurichiyo shares her concerns with Ichigo. Ichigo and Hanza clash.png|Ichigo and Hanza Nukui clash. Ichigo vs. Hanza (Rematch).png|Ichigo and Hanza fight once again. Ep177IchigoHanzaClash.png|Ichigo and Hanza cross blades. Ep177IchigoVsHanza.png|Ichigo and Hanza fight. Ep177IchigoBlocksSlash.png|Hanza appears behind Ichigo. Ichigo gets choked by his mother.png|Ichigo is choked by an illusion of Masaki. Ichigo breaks Saiga.png|Ichigo breaks Saiga. Ep180InformedOfWedding.png|The group is informed of Rurichiyo's wedding. Ichigo and Co. head towards the palace.png|In search of Rurichiyo. Ep180ResistanceAtManor.png|Ichigo and co. are faced with resistance. Ichigo blocks the assassin's attack.png|Ichigo protects Rurichiyo from an assassin. Ep181IchigoInterrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts the wedding. Ep181RurichiyoStabsIchigo.png|Ichigo stabbed by the imposter. SoifonIchigo2.png|Ichigo and Suì-Fēng. SoifonHostage.png|Ichigo takes Shū Kannogi as a fake hostage in front of Suì-Fēng. Ep182InWaterways.png|Shū, Ichigo, and Rukia hide in the underground waterways. Ep182SurroundedBy3rdDivision.png|Ichigo and co. surrounded by 3rd Division. Ep182ShuStopsThem.png|Shū prevents them from fighting. Ep182IchigoAmagaiClash.png|Ichigo fights Shūsuke Amagai. Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi.png|Ichigo points Zangetsu at Kumoi. Amagai Vanishes.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Shū stand over Kumoi's body. Ichigo Prepares To Attack Amagai.png|Ichigo preparing to attack Amagai. Ep187IchigoVsAmagai.png|Ichigo vs. Amagai. Ep188IchigoAmagaiClash.png|Ichigo fights Amagai. Ep188AmagaiGrabsTensaZangetsu.png|Amagai catches Ichigo's blade. Ep188IchigoDonsHollowMask.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Ep188IchigoAttacksAmagai.png|Ichigo overwhelms Amagai. Ep189GetsugaTenshō.png|Amagai is hit by a Getsuga Tenshō. Getsuga Vs Fire.png|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō and Amagai's flame attack collide. Ichigo Amagai Final Clash.png|Ichigo and Amagai attack each other. ByakuyaStopsIchigo.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo from going to Amagai's side. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) 230Ichigo_notices.png|Ichigo notices Zangetsu can hear something which he cannot. 230Ichigo_apologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes to Zangetsu. 230Mayuri_goes_over.png|Mayuri explains Ichigo's blade as Ichigo watches. 231Ichigo_lands.png|Ichigo lands on a riverbank. 231Senkaimon_appears.png|A Senkaimon appears above Ichigo. Ep231RukiaInjured.png|Ichigo catches Rukia. Ep231FreezingGround.png|Sode no Shirayuki freezes the ground in front of Ichigo and Rukia. 231Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki.png|Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki. Ep231AvoidsTsukishiro.png|Ichigo avoids Some no mai, Tsukishiro. 231Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki alt.png|Ichigo appears in front of Sode no Shirayuki. 231Sode_no_Shirayuki_shatters.png|Sode no Shirayuki shatters into ice in front of Ichigo. Ep231IcyBlast.png|Ichigo distracted by icy winds. Ep231UraharaGathersFriends.png|Urahara gathers Ichigo and his friends. 231Yoruichi_returns.png|Yoruichi returns. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 231Yoruichi_states.png|Yoruichi states she will be leaving soon, so Ichigo can come with her. 232Ichigo and Sode no Shirayuki clash.png|Ichigo vs. Sode no Shirayuki. 232Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_arrive.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi arrive in Soul Society. 232Ichigo_touches.png|Ichigo touches the tang of Zangetsu. 232Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands in front of Rukia. 232Rukia_asks.png|Rukia asks Ichigo why he is here. Ep232SodeGetsBehind.png|Sode no Shirayuki gets behind Ichigo. 232Chunk_of_ice_covers.png|A chunk of ice covers the right side of Ichigo's face. 232Ichigo_prepares.png|Ichigo prepares a Getsuga Tenshō. 232Getsuga_Tensho_dissipates.png|The Getsuga Tenshō dissipates. Ep232SōrenSōkatsui2.png|Rukia ends her battle with Sode no Shirayuki in a draw using Sōren Sōkatsui as Ichigo looks on. Ep232MuramasaAppears.png|Muramasa arrives. 232Ichigo_hosts.png|Ichigo hosts the Arrancar Encyclopedia. 233Muramasa confronts.png|Muramasa confronts Ichigo. 233Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa is behind all of this. 233Ichigo_says_this_is_not_true.png|Ichigo says this is not true. 233Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Rukia to stay there. 233Muramasa_blocks.png|Muramasa blocks Ichigo's attack. 233Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Muramasa. Ep233MuramasaIllusions1.png|The world around Ichigo begins to distort. Ep233MuramasaIllusions2.png|Muramasa uses his Illusions technique to distort Ichigo's perception. 233Ichigo_struggles.png|Ichigo struggles to get up. 233Portal_opens.png|A portal opens under Ichigo. Ep233ReachingZangetsu.png|Muramasa pulls Zangetsu out of Ichigo. 233Ichigo vs. Zangetsu.png|Ichigo clashes with Zangetsu. 233Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands with his Hollow mask covering half of his face. Ep233HollowIchigoControl.png|Hollow Ichigo in control. 233Ichigo_cuts.png|Ichigo cuts into the tower. 233White_substance_covers.png|A white substance covers Ichigo's wound. Ep233MuramasaHollowfiedIchigo.png|Muramasa fights Hollowfied Ichigo. 233Hollow_form_breaks.png|Ichigo's Hollow form breaks apart around him. 234Ichigo_lies.png|Ichigo lies on a skyscraper in his inner world. Ep234MuramasaInnerWorld.png|Muramasa appears in Ichigo's inner world. 234Ichigo_wonders.png|Ichigo wonders how this is possible. 234Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa what Kōga Kuchiki is thinking. 234Ichigo_runs.png|Ichigo runs towards Muramasa. 234Ichigo_lies_in_a_smoky_void.png|Ichigo lies in a smoky void. Ep234HandsIchigoChest.png|Muramasa pulls out Hollow Ichigo. 234Ichigo_and_Uryu_are_served.png|Ichigo and Uryū are served watermelon stew. 235Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Zangetsu is a part of him. 235Ichigo_admits.png|Ichigo admits he does not know what to do with himself. 235Ichigo_proclaims.png|Ichigo proclaims he is a Human. 235Ichigo_glows.png|Ichigo glows with blue Reiatsu. 235Ichigo_says_he_will_regain_control.png|Ichigo says he will regain control. 236Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa talks a lot. 236Ichigo_assumes.png|Ichigo assumes a battle stance. 236Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to activate his Bankai. 236Getsuga_Tensho_leaves.png|Zangetsu's Getsuga Tenshō leaves a fissure below Ichigo. 236Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 236Hollow_Ichigo_tells.png|Hollow Ichigo tells Ichigo he is more difficult to control than Ichigo may think. 236Reiatsu_emanates_from_Ichigo.png|Blue Reiatsu emanates from Ichigo. 236Hollow_mask_appears.png|A Hollow mask appears in Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep236EnhancedGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo's enhanced Getsuga Tenshō. 237Ichigo_sits.png|Ichigo sits at a table with Ukitake and Shunsui. 237Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states it is not this simple. 237Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Rukia over Byakuya's disappearance. 237Ikkaku_asks_Ichigo.png|Ikkaku asks Ichigo if he does not remember his Tsuki-Tsuki Dance. 237Gegetsuburi_attacks.png|Gegetsuburi attacks Ichigo while he is distracted by Ikkaku's dance. 237Ichigo vs. Gegetsuburi.png|Gegetsuburi sneaks up behind Ichigo. 237Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws Zangetsu. 237Blade_petal_cuts.png|A blade petal cuts Ichigo's face. 237Ichigo_is_engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed by a mass of blade petals. 237Ichigo_deflects.png|Ichigo deflects all of the blade petals. 238Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says he must figure out what is going on. 238Haineko_and_Tobiume_see.png|Haineko and Tobiume see Ichigo running along a path. 238Sash_wraps.png|Tobiume's sash wraps around Ichigo's throat. Ep238IchigoHainekoTobiume.png|Ichigo is confronted by Tobiume and Haineko. 238Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 238Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to draw the attention of Haineko and Tobiume. 238Ichigo_looks.png|Ichigo looks toward a nearby cluster of rocks. 238Ichigo_destroys.png|Ichigo destroys two ice spikes. 238Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Hyōrinmaru why his fighting skill matters. 238Ice_dragons_appear.png|Four more ice dragons appear around Ichigo. 238Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know who Hyōrinmaru is. 238Hyorinmaru_uses.png|Hyōrinmaru uses Sennen Hyōrō, trapping Ichigo between several ice pillars. 238Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai, shattering his ice prison in the process. Ep240MuramasaSpiritualThreads2.png|Ichigo is caught in Spiritual Threads. Ep240MuramasaSpiritualThreads3.png|Rangiku Matsumoto, Momo Hinamori and Ichigo are released from Spiritual Threads. Ichigo Watches Hitsugaya fight.png|Ichigo watches as Hitsugaya fights Hyōrinmaru. 240Ichigo_concentrates.png|Ichigo concentrates. 240Rangiku_sits.png|Rangiku sits on Ichigo. 240Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Rangiku to get off of him. 240Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Rangiku and Momo of Hitsugaya's fate. Ichigo approaches Muramasa.png|Ichigo appears before Muramasa. 240Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa what Muramasa expecting Ichigo to come looking for him is supposed to mean. 240Ichigo_draws.png|Ichigo draws Zangetsu. 240Senbonzakura_blocks.png|Senbonzakura blocks Ichigo's attack. Ichigo protects Momo and Rangiku.png|Ichigo protects Momo Hinamori and Rangiku Matsumoto from Senbonzakura's attack. 240Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Senbonzakura not answering his question is fine with him. 240Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears behind Ichigo. 240Ichigo_appears.png|Ichigo appears next to Senbonzakura. Ichigo creates clones with shunpo.png|Ichigo creates afterimages. 240Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 240Ichigo_wears.png|Ichigo wears his Hollow mask. 240Senbonzakura_uses_Senkei.png|Senbonzakura uses Senkei. 240Hollow_mask_dissipates.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask dissipates. 240Ichigo_asks_Byakuya_what_his_intentions_are.png|Ichigo asks Byakuya what his intentions are. 240Ichigo_wonders.png|Ichigo wonders what Byakuya is thinking. 241Renji_grabs.png|Renji grabs Ichigo by the collar. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe Byakuya has betrayed them. 241Ichigo_reveals.png|Ichigo reveals Byakuya is working with Senbonzakura. 241Ichigo_informs.png|Ichigo informs Renji, Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana, and Nanao of Byakuya's betrayal. 241Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo angrily says Byakuya's name. 242Ichigo_lands.png|Ichigo lands behind Rukia and Renji. Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya and Senbonzakura. 242Ichigo_clashes_with_Senbonzakura.png|Ichigo clashes with Senbonzakura. Ep242IchigoVsSenbonzakura.png|Ichigo attacks Senbonzakura. 242Ichigo_activates.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. Ep243TeamKarakura.png|Ichigo and his friends. 243Ichigo_breaks.png|Ichigo breaks free of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi by attacking it. 243Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires another Getsuga Tenshō. 243Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo. 243Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Senbonzakura's attack. 244Ichigo_and_Senbonzakura_leap.png|Ichigo and Senbonzakura leap toward each other. 245Ichigo_dodges.png|Ichigo dodges two streams of blade petals. 245Senbonzakura_pushes.png|Senbonzakura pushes Ichigo into the poisonous gas with two streams of blade petals. 245Ichigo_coughs.png|Ichigo coughs up liquid as the poison of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō takes effect. 245Ashisogi_Jizo_stands.png|Ashisogi Jizō stands over an unconscious Ichigo. 245Ichigo_struggles.png|Ichigo struggles to free himself. 245Nemu_restrains.png|Nemu restrains Ichigo. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 246Group_arrives.png|The group arrives at the cave of the Zanpakutō spirits. 246Ichigo_and_Yoruichi_discuss.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi discuss their lack of knowledge about Byakuya's motivations. 246Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Yoruichi if she believes Byakuya is in the cave as well. 246Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Minazuki to wait. 246Ichigo_runs.png|Ichigo runs toward Yamamoto's location. Ep246KusarigamaTransformation.png|Kazeshini uses Kusarigama Transformation to bind Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep246KusarigamaTransformation1.png|Kazeshini uses Kusarigama Transformation to wrap around Ichigo. Ep246KusarigamaTransformation2.png|Kazeshini turns his hand into a kusarigama. 246Ichigo_arrives.png|Ichigo arrives at Yamamoto's location. 246Ichigo_looks.png|Ichigo looks at his hand. Ep247IchigoReachesYamamoto.png|Ichigo finds Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. 247Reiatsu_flows.png|Black-red Reiatsu flows along the blade of Tensa Zangetsu. 247Ichigo_dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. 247Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo. 247Reiatsu_surges.png|Ichigo's Reiatsu surges around him. 247Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō. 247Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Ukitake why Muramasa would want to destroy the barrier. Muramasa reveals his true plans.png|Muramasa reveals his true plans. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Shunsui, and Ukitake stand surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. 248Tendrils_extend.png|Two tendrils of flame extend toward Ichigo. 248Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states they have to know why Muramasa went to Karakura Town. 248Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says this situation is his fault. 248Ichigo_fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō through a tear in Ryūjin Jakka's flames. 248Ichigo_dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Ichigo, Hitsugaya, and Hyōrinmaru land before Yamamoto. 248Ichigo_escapes.png|Ichigo escapes the prison of fire. 249Muramasa_pushes.png|Muramasa pushes Ichigo to the side. Ep249IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Muramasa. 250Koga_blows.png|Kōga blows Ichigo and Rukia away with an explosion of Reiatsu. 250Ichigo_stands.png|Ichigo stands behind Uryū and pretends to be the manifested spirit of Ginrei Kōjaku. 252Senbonzakura_appears.png|Senbonzakura appears in front of Ichigo and Rukia. 252Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know why the truth behind Byakuya's betrayal was kept secret from them. 252Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Sado to pretend to be the manifested spirit of Uryū's Seele Schneider. 253Ichigo_and_Rukia_look.png|Ichigo and Rukia look at the Gillians in the center of the lake. 253Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Muramasa's attack. 253Ichigo_and_Muramasa_clash.png|Ichigo clash with Muramasa. 253Ichigo_attempts.png|Ichigo attempts to knee Muramasa in the head. 253Ichigo_bifurcates.png|Ichigo bifurcates a Hollow. Ichigo releases a Getsuga directly at Muramasa.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō directly at Muramasa. 253Ooze_engulfs.png|The ooze engulfs Ichigo. Ichigo_emerges_in_Koga's_inner_world.png|Ichigo emerges within Kōga Kuchiki's inner world. 255Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo asks Muramasa where they are. 255Ichigo_and_Muramasa_clash.png|Ichigo and Muramasa clash. 255Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts the wave behind him in half. 255Ichigo fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at Muramasa. Ep255MuramasaSpiritualThreads2.png|Muramasa ties Ichigo up. Ep255MuramasaSpiritualThreads.png|Ichigo is tied up with Spiritual Threads. 255Ichigo_glows.png|Ichigo glows with red-black Reiatsu. 255Ichigo_attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Muramasa. 255Reiatsu_surges.png|Red-black Reiatsu surges along Ichigo's sword. 255Muramasa_appears.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo. Ep255IchigoVsMuramasa.png|Ichigo and Muramasa cross swords. Ep255MuramasaIllusions1.png|Muramasa disappears after Ichigo attacks. Ep255MuramasaIllusions2.png|Muramasa's illusion isn't pierced after all. Ep255MuramasaIllusions.png|Several clones of Muramasa appear around Ichigo. Ep255MuramasaIllusions3.png|Ichigo continues to struggle against Muramasa's Illusions. Ep255MuramasaIllusions4.png|Muramasa appears behind Ichigo, striking him from above using Illusions. 255Ichigo_is_slashed.png|Ichigo is slashed across the chest. 255Dust_swirls.png|Dust swirls around Ichigo. Muramasa_appears_behind_Ichigo.png|Muramasa reappears next to Ichigo. 255Ichigo_slashes.png|Ichigo slashes at Muramasa, who blocks with his sword. 255Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says Muramasa likely already knew what the foundation of the relationship between a Zanpakutō spirit and a Shinigami is. 255Energy_falls.png|Blue energy falls around Ichigo. 255Ichigo_pushes.png|Ichigo pushes Muramasa away. 255Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Muramasa to give up. 255Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Muramasa's attack. 255Ichigo_proclaims.png|Ichigo proclaims a Zanpakutō spirit should have free will just like its Shinigami master. The_end_of_the_conflict.png|Ichigo and Muramasa attack each other. 255Ichigo_holds.png|Ichigo holds Muramasa's hand and comforts him in his last moments. 255Ichigo_smiles.png|Ichigo smiles. Beast Swords arc (anime only) 257Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Keigo if he is dead. 257Ichigo_blocks.png|Ichigo blocks the Tōjū's attack. 257Ichigo_asks_Hitsugaya_what_is_going_on.png|Ichigo asks Hitsugaya what is going on. Ichigo and Hitsugaya arrive at Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya at Urahara's. 257Ichigo_says.png|Ichigo says there is more work for him again. Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Toju.png|Ichigo saves Haineko from the Hollow Tōjū. 257Ichigo_clashes.png|Ichigo clashes with the Hollow Tōjū. Ep257IchigoVsHollowToju.png|Ichigo faces off against the Hollow Tōjū. They regroup after the incident.png|Regrouping after the incident. 258Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Renji what they are doing here. 258Ichigo_encounters.png|Ichigo encounters Renji and Saru in the park. 258Ichigo_demands.png|Ichigo demands to know what Hebi is doing here. 258Hebi_walks.png|Hebi walks toward Ichigo while carrying Karin on his back. 258Ichigo_states.png|Ichigo states he thought Karin and Yuzu would sleep in the living room all night. IchigoRukiaUraharaDiscussingRecentAttacks.png|Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara discuss the recent high school student attacks. 261Ichigo_asks.png|Ichigo asks Urahara if the recent attack involves the Tōjū. 261Ichigo_meets.png|Ichigo meets with Urahara and Rukia over last night's attack. 261Ichigo_and_Rukia_observe.png|Ichigo and Rukia observe the crime scene. Ep261OrihimeIchigoVsMouthlessToju.png|Orihime and Ichigo vs. Mouthless Tōjū. 261Ichigo_forces.png|Ichigo forces the Mouthless Tōjū's claws back. 261Ichigo_and_Mouthless_Toju_clash.png|Ichigo and the Mouthless Tōjū clash. 265Ichigo_tells.png|Ichigo tells Ulquiorra they should start their fight up again after having been put on hold for so long by the producers. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep317IchigoFindsNozomi.png|Ichigo discovers Nozomi on his bed. Ep317RukiaSensesNothing.png|Rukia senses nothing from the girl. Ep317IchigoLooksAfterNozomi.png|Ichigo recalls the girl is still asleep. E330 Yuzu offers to answer Nozomi questions.png|Ichigo introduces Nozomi to his family. Ep317RukiaWantsToLeave.png|Rukia refuses to linger. Ep317RunningFromTheKōtotsu.png|They run from the Kōtotsu. Ep317IchigoCrashLands.png|Ichigo lands badly after losing control. E317 Urahara warns Ichigo.png|Urahara warns Ichigo about his fragile powers. E317 Hitsugaya arrest Ichigo.png|Hitsugaya attempts to arrest Ichigo as a material witness. Ichigo surrounded by Shinigami.png|Ichigo is arrested as a witness. Rukia appears before Ichigo.png|Rukia arrives at Ichigo's cell with Zangetsu. Rukia and Ichigo on the run.png|Rukia and Ichigo hide from the searching Shinigami. Ep318IchigoRecallsLosingThePass.png|Ichigo recalls losing his pass in the Dangai. Ep318RukiaTheory.png|Rukia tells Ichigo her theory. Ep318IchigoAppealsToIkkaku.png|Ichigo appeals to Ikkaku. E318 Ikkaku Renji block Rukia Ichigo.png|Ikkaku and Renji confront Rukia and Ichigo. Ep318IchigoRukiaVsReigaiIkkakuRenji.png|Ichigo and Rukia vs. Reigai-Renji and Reigai-Ikkaku. Yoruichi binds Ikkaku Renji.png|Yoruichi helps Ichigo and Rukia by binding the Reigai of Ikkaku and Renji. Ep318YoruichiExplains.png|Yoruichi elaborates on Reigai. Ep318RukiaStopsIchigo.png|Rukia stops Ichigo. Ep318RukiaSearching.png|Rukia searches the computer. Rukia and Ichigo observe Nozomi's message.png|Rukia and Ichigo observe a recording of Nozomi. Ep319RukiaUpset.png|Rukia scolds Ichigo. Ep319ArriveAtSenkaimon.png|The group arrives at the Senkaimon. Ep319IchigoBattlesIkkakuClone.png|Ichigo battles Reigai-Ikkaku. Ep319IchigoRukiaVsReigai.png|Ichigo and Rukia are surrounded. Ep319RushToSenkaimon.png|They rush to the Senkaimon. Ep319IchigoQuestionsInaba.png|Ichigo questions Inaba. Ep319IchigoDonsMask.png|Ichigo dons his mask. Ep319InabaStabsIchigo.png|Inaba stabs Ichigo. Ichigo attacks Inaba, taking him by surprise.png|Ichigo attacks Inaba. Ichigo cut by Inaba's Zanpakuto.png|Ichigo cut by Inaba. Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack.png|Ichigo blocks Inaba's attack. Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Inaba. Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop.png|Ichigo returns to Urahara Shop. Ep320Gotei13TempHeadquarters.png|The captains and lieutenants gather in Ichigo's room. Ep320KonGrins.png|Kon grins broadly as Rukia and Ichigo leave. Ep320RukiaSuggestsSecret.png|Rukia suggests Nozomi holds a deep secret. Ep320KonSpeedsAway.png|Kon rushes off. Ep320KonOffersSkewer.png|Kon offers Nozomi a skewer from the barbecue. Ep320IchigoProtectsNozomi.png|Ichigo saves Nozomi from Reigai-Rangiku. Ep323IchigoRukia.png|Ichigo clashes with Rukia's Reigai. Ichigo passes by his friends.png|Ichigo flies over his friends. Ep333YamamotoArrives.png|Yamamoto arrives on the scene. Ep334Protect.png|Renji and Ichigo protect the others. Ep334IchigoInabaClash.png|Ichigo tries to fight Inaba. Ep334IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo shows up to protect Nozomi again. Ep333RegaiUkitakeRedirects.png|Reigai-Ukitake redirects Getsuga Tenshō. Ep333ReigaiUkitakeVSIchigo.png|Ichigo battle Reigai-Ukitake. Ichigo awakens to Urahara.png|Ichigo awakens to see Urahara. Ichigos friends cheer him up.png|Renji and co try to cheer up the powerless Ichigo. Ichigo heads into the Cleaner.png|Ichigo attempts to recover traces of his power. Ichigo makes his way out of the Cleaner.png|Ichigo runs from the Kototsu. Ichigo regroups at Uraharas.png|Regrouping at Urahara's training area. Kon pep talks Ichigo.png|Ichigo and Kon chat. Ep330Shopping.png|The group shopping. Ep330UryuIchigo.png|Ichigo invites Uryū for dinner. Ep330IchigoRenjiIkkakuYumichikaDiscuss.png|Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumichika discuss Nozomi's connection to Inaba. Ep332ZarakiExplosion.png|Reigai-Kenpachi reappears. Ep337Kin.png|Ichigo bound on the floor. Ep333NozomiIchigoYamaInaba.png|They face off against Inaba. Ep334InabaConfronts.png|Inaba demands Nozomi. Ep334EveryoneAttacks.png|Everyone attacks Inaba. Ep334Fight.png|Confronted by Inaba. Ep334InabaDefeatsIchigo.png|Inaba cutting down Ichigo. Rukia Removes Ichigos Soul.png|Rukia removes Ichigo from his body. Ep323IchigoVsReigai.png|Ichigo is surrounded by Reigai. Pill Congregation.png|Ichigo stands over the defeated Reigai. Kenpachi Tells Ichigo To Stay.png|Kenpachi tells Ichigo to stay. Nozomi Heals Ichigo.png|Nozomi heals Ichigo. Ichigo Asks To Go To Soul Society.png|Ichigo asks to go to Soul Society. Nozomi Tells Ichigo To Be Safe.png|Nozomi tells Ichigo to be safe. Ep336IchigoKonPrepare.png|Ichigo and Kon going to save Nozomi. Ichigo Fights Inaba.png|Ichigo fights Inaba. Inabas Ability.png|Inaba traps Ichigo in the Dangai. Ep328IchigoWakes.png|Ichigo awakens. Ep328FigureAppears.png|Ichigo sees a figure before him. Urahara Renji find Ichigo.png|Urahara and Renji rescue Ichigo. Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave.png|Urahara and Ichigo prepare to leave. Kon is told he can come to save Nozomi.png|Kon asks to accompany Ichigo to Soul Society. Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon.png|Ichigo and Kon enter the Senkaimon. Urahara warns Ichigo of risks.png|Urahara warns Ichigo of risks. Urahara explains Inaba dangai research.png|Urahara explains about the Dangai and Inaba's interest in it. Hollow Ichigo attempts a takeover.png|Ichigo's powers are returned, but are highly unstable. Ep339Kin1.png|Yushima uses Kin on a Hollowfied Ichigo. Ep339Kin2.png|Ichigo is bound to the ground with Kin. Ep340IchigosMaskBreaks.png|Ichigo's mask breaks off after protecting Rukia. Ep340AttackDivides.png|Yushima's attack splits. Ep340KonInNemu.png|Kon using Nemu's Reigai. Ep341SomeNoMaiTsukishiro1.png|Rukia attacks Ōko Yushima with Some no mai, Tsukishiro. Ep341MaskedIchigoGetsuga.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Yushima. Ep341IchigoBlocksYushima.png|Ichigo block Yushima. Ep341IchigoVsYushima.png|Ichigo battles Yushima. Ep341YushimaStopsIchigo.png|Yushima stops Ichigo from killing him. Ep341YushimaBeginsAttack.png|Yushima initiates Renzan - Hajō Kūri to destroy Soul Society. Ep341IchigoDefeatsYushima.png|Ichigo defeats Yushima. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 1 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 1. Bleach Vol. 6 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 6. Bleach Vol. 11 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 11. Bleach Vol. 16 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 16. Bleach Vol. 23 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 23. Bleach Vol. 31 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 31. Bleach Vol. 38 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 38. Bleach Vol. 41 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 41. Bleach Vol. 56 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 56. Bleach Vol. 65 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 65. Bleach Vol. 76 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 76. Bleach Vol. 77 Cover.png|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of Volume 77. Bleach Vol. 82 Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Volume 82. Bleach Vol. 83 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 83. Bleach Vol. 88 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 88. Bleach Viz Season 1 Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the Season 1 box set. Bleach Viz Season 2 Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of the Season 2 box set. Bleach Viz Season 3 Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya on the cover of the Season 3 box set. Bleach Viz Season 4 Box Set Part 1 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first half-season box set of Season 4. Bleach Viz Season 4 Box Set Part 2 Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of the second half-season box set of Season 4. Bleach Viz Season 5 Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of the Season 5 box set. Bleach Viz DVD Set Six Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first half-season box set of Season 6. Bleach Complete Series 1.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the first complete series boxset. Bleach Complete Series 2.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the second complete series boxset. Bleach Complete Series 7.png|Ichigo on the cover of the seventh complete series boxset. Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Box Set Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of the Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Boxset. Bleach Blu-Ray Set 1.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first Blu-Ray boxset. Music Covers BleachOST1.png|Ichigo on the cover of Bleach Original Soundtrack 1. Bleach OST 2 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Bleach Original Soundtrack 2. Bleach OST 3 Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Bleach Original Soundtrack 3. Bleach OST 4 Cover.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu on the cover of Bleach Original Soundtrack 4. Bleach Memories of Nobody OST.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Hitsugaya, Renji, Byakuya, Senna, and Ganryū on the cover of the Bleach: Memories of Nobody OST. Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion OST.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Hitsugaya, Kusaka, and several captains on the cover of the Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion OST. Bleach Fade to Black OST.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach: Fade to Black OST. Bleach The Hell Verse OST.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Uryū, Renji, Kokutō, and Shuren on the cover of the Bleach: The Hell Verse OST. Bleach Beat Collection S1V1.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection S2V1.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu on the cover of the first volume of the second Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection S4V4.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach Beat Collection The Best V1.png|Ichigo on the cover of the first volume of the Bleach Beat Collection The Best series. Bleach Breathless Collection V1.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu on the cover of the first volume of the Bleach Breathless Collection. Bleach B Station S1V2.png|Ichigo and Hanatarō on the cover of the second volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S1V3.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of the third volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S1V4.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of the fourth volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S1V5.png|Ichigo and Ikkaku on the cover of the fifth volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S1V6.png|Ichigo and Ukitake on the cover of the sixth volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V2.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya on the cover of the second volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V3.png|Ichigo, Kurōdo, Rin, and Noba on the cover of the third volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V4.png|Ichigo and Senna on the cover of the fourth volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V5.png|Ichigo, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of the fifth volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S2V6.png|Ichigo and Rangiku on the cover of the sixth volume of the second Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V1.png|Ichigo, Ukitake, Amagai, Rurichiyo, and Makoto on the cover of the first volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V2.png|Ichigo, Szayelaporro, Rukia, and Homura on the cover of the second volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V3.png|Ichigo, Mayuri, Komamura, and Nnoitra on the cover of the third volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V4.png|Ichigo, Aizen, Ōmaeda, and Ikkaku on the cover of the fourth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S4V5.png|Ichigo, Zangetsu, Yumichika, and Hinamori on the cover of the fifth volume of the fourth Bleach B Station session. Bleach The Best.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach The Best compilation album. Bleach The Best Instrumental Jam-Set Groove.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach The Best Instrumental/Jam-Set Groove compilation album. Bleach Best Tunes.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach Best Tunes compilation album. Bleach Berry Best.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach Berry Best compilation album. Bleach Best Trax.png|Ichigo on the cover of the Bleach Best Trax compilation album. Ichigo Manga Images Profile Images 1Ichigo profile.png|Ichigo Kurosaki. 2Ichigo profile.png|Ichigo. 12Ichigo profile.png|Ichigo. 15Ichigo profile.png|Ichigo. 17Ichigo profile.png|Ichigo. Agent of the Shinigami arc 18Child Ichigo.png|Ichigo as a child. 19Tatsuki asks.png|Tatsuki asks Ichigo if he can see ghosts. 19Masaki cleans.png|Masaki Kurosaki cleans off Ichigo's face. 19Masaki dies.png|Masaki dies protecting Ichigo. MangaVolume1Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 1. 1Cover.png|Ichigo, his friends, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 1. 1Ichigo kicks.png|Ichigo kicks Toshi-Bro. 1Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells the skateboard gang to apologize to the dead girl. 1Isshin kicks.png|Isshin kicks Ichigo in the face. 1Ichigo sees.png|Ichigo sees a Jigokuchō. 1Rukia appears.png|Rukia appears in Ichigo's bedroom. 1Sai.png|Ichigo is bound by Rukia's Bakudō #1. Sai. 1Konso.png|Ichigo watches as the Glasses Ghost experiences Konsō. 1Ghost disappears.png|Ichigo watches as the Glasses Ghost disappears. 1Ichigo breaks.png|Ichigo breaks free of Rukia's spell. 1Rukia cuts.png|Ichigo watches as Rukia cuts into Fishbone D's arm. 1Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Fishbone D by himself. 1Rukia protects.png|Rukia protects Ichigo from Fishbone D's attack with her body. 1Ichigo and Rukia prepare.png|Ichigo prepares to receive Rukia's power. 1Ichigo becomes.png|Ichigo becomes a Substitute Shinigami. 1Ichigo defeats.png|Ichigo defeats Fishbone D. 2Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 2. 2Ichigo greets.png|Ichigo greets his friends who were worrying about him. 2Rukia appears.png|Rukia appears before Ichigo as a student. 2Rukia forces.png|Rukia forces Ichigo out of his body. 2Ichigo saves.png|Ichigo saves the ghost boy from Hexapodus. 2Ichigo defeats.png|Ichigo defeats Hexapodus. 3Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 3. 3Ichigo interrupts.png|Ichigo interrupts Rukia's novel-reading. 3Orihime greets.png|Ichigo is shocked by Orihime greeting him from behind. 3Rukia saves.png|Rukia saves Ichigo from Acidwire's surprise attack. 3Acidwire emerges.png|Acidwire emerges in Ichigo's room. 3Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes Acidwire's face. 4Ichigo protects.png|Ichigo protects Orihime from Acidwire. 5Cover.png|Ichigo, Karin, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 5. 5Tail Shaker.png|Acidwire attacks Ichigo with Tail Shaker. 5Ichigo uses.png|Ichigo unconsciously uses Hohō to stand in midair. 5Ichigo is burned.png|Ichigo is burned by Acidwire's Vitriol Shot. 5Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts apart Acidwire's tail. 6Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Acidwire with his Zanpakutō. 7Ichigo and Keigo meet.png|Ichigo and Keigo Asano meet Yūichi Shibata. 8Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 8. 8Ichigo and Yuzu discuss.png|Ichigo and Yuzu discuss Karin's absence. 8Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo asks Mizuiro if he has seen Sado. 8Reiraku.png|Ichigo uses Reiraku to find Yūichi Shibata and Sado. 8Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo finds Yūichi using Reiraku. 8Ichigo and Rukia find.png|Ichigo and Rukia finds Sado. 8Karin begs.png|Karin begs Ichigo to save Yūichi. 9Cover.png|Ichigo, Sado, and Karin on the cover of Chapter 9. 10Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo arrives to confront Shrieker. 11Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes Shrieker. 11Ichigo corners.png|Ichigo corners Shrieker. 11Ichigo shoves.png|Ichigo shoves Shrieker's leeches back into his mouth. 11Ichigo rips.png|Ichigo rips Shrieker's tongue out of his mouth. 12Cover.png|Ichigo and Sado on the cover of Chapter 12. 12Ichigo stabs.png|Ichigo stabs his Zanpakutō into Shrieker's leg. 12Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes Shrieker across his mask. 13Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the color spread cover of Chapter 13. 13Ichigo looks.png|Ichigo looks for Rukia in his room. 13Ichigo is given.png|Ichigo is given a Gikon dispenser. 13Rukia is flustered.png|Rukia is flustered by Ichigo's line of questioning. 13Ichigo exits.png|Ichigo exits his body. 14Cover.png|Ichigo and Kon (in Ichigo's body) on the cover of Chapter 14. 14Kon bypasses.png|Kon bypasses Ichigo. 15Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 15. 16Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 16. 16Ichigo drags.png|Ichigo drags Rukia away from a vendor trying to scam her. 16Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts off the Millipede-like Hollow's tentacle. 16Ichigo and Kon defeat.png|Ichigo and Kon defeat the Millipede-like Hollow. 16Urahara arrives.png|Kisuke Urahara arrives to take back Kon. 16Rukia takes.png|Rukia takes Kon's pill from Ichigo. 17Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 17. 17Ichigo places.png|Ichigo places Kon's pill into a lion plushie. 17Ichigo grabs.png|An irritated Ichigo grabs Kon. 17Rukia punishes.png|Ichigo watches as Rukia punishes Kon for looking up her skirt. 17Ichigo sees.png|Ichigo sees the date on his watch. 17Kurosaki family meeting.png|Ichigo and his family plan out tomorrow's trip. 18Cover.png|Ichigo and Karin on the cover of Chapter 18. 18Kurosakis walk.png|Ichigo and his family walk up a hill. 18Rukia appears.png|Ichigo is shocked when Rukia appears before his family. 18Ichigo confesses.png|Ichigo confesses to getting his mother killed. 19Cover.png|Ichigo and Masaki on the cover of Chapter 19. 19Isshin announces.png|Ichigo and his sisters are annoyed by Isshin's antics. 19Ichigo visits.png|Ichigo visits his mother's grave. 20Cover.png|Ichigo and his family and friends on the cover of Chapter 20. 20Ichigo berates.png|Ichigo berates Isshin for badgering his family with his whistle. 20Ichigo and Rukia rush.png|Ichigo and Rukia rush toward the Hollow presence. 29Ichigo tricks.png|Ichigo tricks Kon. 20Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts off Grand Fisher's tentacle. 20Ichigo saves.png|Ichigo saves Yuzu. 21Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 21. 21Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Grand Fisher. 21Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Grand Fisher's claw. 21Oppression.png|Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo with Oppression. 21Oppression2.png|Ichigo is engulfed by Grand Fisher's fur. 21Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts himself free of Grand Fisher's fur. 22Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 22. 22Ichigo is caught.png|Ichigo has his left hand caught in Grand Fisher's fur. 22Grand Fisher attacks.png|Grand Fisher attacks Ichigo. 22Grand Fisher surprises.png|Grand Fisher surprises Ichigo with his speed. 22Transcribe.png|Grand Fisher uses Transcribe to stab Ichigo. 23Cover.png|Ichigo and Grand Fisher on the cover of Chapter 23. 23Ichigo is confronted.png|Ichigo is confronted by Grand Fisher's fake Masaki. 23Grand Fisher impales.png|Grand Fisher impales Ichigo through his Lure. 23Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo slashes through Grand Fisher's side. 24Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 24. 24Migration.png|Ichigo and Rukia watch as Grand Fisher uses Migration. 24Ichigo collapses.png|Ichigo collapses into Rukia's arm. 24Rukia thanks.png|Rukia thanks Ichigo for not dying. 25Cover.png|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 25. 25Ichigo realizes.png|Ichigo realizes that Rukia has fully healed the hole in his chest. 25Ichigo smacks.png|Ichigo smacks Isshin with an umbrella. 25Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo asks Isshin why he does not blame him for Masaki's death. 27Cover.png|Ichigo, Sado, Keigo, and Mizuiro on the cover of Chapter 27. 30Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 30. 31Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 31. 33Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 33. 34Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 34. 31Sticker Phlegm2.png|The Demi-Hollow binds Ichigo to his Zanpakutō with his Sticker Phlegm technique. 35Uryu grabs.png|Uryū grabs Ichigo's red ribbon. 37Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 37. 40Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 41Cover.png|The locations of Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 41. 44Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 44. 46Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 46. 47Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 47. 48Cover.png|Ichigo, Kon in his body, Uryu, and Urahara on the cover of Chapter 48. 50Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 50. 51Cover.png|Ichigo and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 53Cover.png|Ichigo and Tatsuki on the cover of Chapter 53. 54Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 54. 55Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 55. 55Senka.png|Byakuya uses Senka on Ichigo. 56Senka.png|Ichigo falls after Byakuya uses Senka on him. 57Shitonegaeshi.png|Urahara immobilises Ichigo with Shitonegaeshi. 60Cover.png|Ichigo and his training team on the cover of Chapter 60. 61Kin.png|Ichigo's arms are bound by Tessai using Bakudō #99, Part 1. Kin. 63Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 63. 63Reiraku.png|Ichigo uses Reiraku to find his Shinigami powers. 63Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo finds a red ribbon and finds his powers. 64Bankin.png|With the Finale portion of Bankin, a massive cube appears in the air and descends. 64Bankin2.png|Ichigo is covered in cloth from the Prologue and then impaled due to the Refrain portions of Bankin after Tessai uses it against him. 64Bankin3.png|The massive cube from the Finale of Bankin, about to land on Ichigo. 67Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 67. 67Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo's first use of Getsuga Tenshō. 67Getsuga Tensho2.png|A novice Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time. 67Getsuga Tensho3.png|Ichigo uses a more concentrated blast of Getsuga Tenshō. 68Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime and Chad on the cover of Chapter 68. Soul Society arc MangaVolume19Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Volume 19. 71Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 71. 71Santen Kesshun2.png|Orihime cushions her friends' landing with Santen Kesshun. 73Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 73. 74Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 74. 77Cover.png|Ichigo and Ganju on the cover of Chapter 77. 77Seppa2.png|Ganju traps Zangetsu in the ground with Seppa. 83Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 83. 85Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 85. 85Seppa.png|Ganju prepares to break his and Ichigo's fall with Seppa. 87Ikkaku splits.png|Ikkaku splits his Shikai, surprising Ichigo. 88Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 88. 88Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo defeats Ikkaku with a small Getsuga Tenshō. 93Cover.png|Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō on the cover of Chapter 93. 95Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 95. 97Cover.png|Ichigo, Ganju, and Hanatarō on the cover of Chapter 97. 97Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō again in training. 97Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Renji. 99Cover.png|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of Chapter 99. 101Cover.png|Ichigo and the other Ryoka on the cover of Chapter 101. 107Cover.png|Ichigo and Sado on the cover of Chapter 107. 109Cover.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi on the cover of Chapter 109. 111Cover.png|Ichigo, Zangetsu, and his inner Hollow on the cover of Chapter 111. 111Deadly Darts2.png|Ichigo dodges Zangetsu's Deadly Darts. 112Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 112. 116Cover.png|Ichigo and the enemy captains of the Gotei 13 on the cover of Chapter 116. 119Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 119. 120Cover.png|Ichigo and Yoruichi on the cover of Chapter 120. 124Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 124. 133Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 133. 137Cover.png|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of Chapter 137. 143Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, Kenpachi and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 143. 150Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 150. 151Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 151. 152Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 152. 153Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 153. 155Cover.png|Ichigo, Uryū, Hitsugaya, Hisagi, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 155. 160Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Byakuya. 161Getsuga Tensho.png|The blast of Getsuga Tenshō on Sōkyoku Hill. 162Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, Renji, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 162. 163Cover.png|'Tensa Zangetsu' on the cover of Chapter 163. 164Cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 164. 165Cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 165. 165Byakurai.png|Byakuya places his finger on Ichigo's shoulder. 165Byakurai2.png|Ichigo is pierced by Byakuya's Hadō #4. Byakurai. 166Getsuga Tensho.png|Zangetsu uses Getsuga Tenshō on Byakuya. 166Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō a final time against Byakuya. 167Cover.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of Chapter 167. 170Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 170. 171Cover.png|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171. 174Cover.png|Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai on the cover of Chapter 174. 175Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 175. 176Cover.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 176. 181Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 181. 182Cover.png|Ichigo and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 183Cover.png|Ichigo and Shinji on the cover of Chapter 183. 188Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 188. 189Cover.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 189. 193Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 193. 196Cover.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 196. 201Cover.png|Ichigo and Sado on the cover of Chapter 201. 204Cover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 204. 211Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Grimmjow. 211Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō on Grimmjow. 213Cover.png|Ichigo and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 213. 217Cover.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 217. 218Cover.png|Ichigo and the Visored on the cover of Chapter 218. 221Cover.png|Ichigo and his inner Hollow on the cover of Chapter 221. 232Cover.png|Ichigo and several others on the cover of Chapter 232. 239Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, Urahara, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 239. Hueco Mundo arc 247Cover.png|Ichigo, his friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. 250Cover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryū, Sado, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 250Chōkasoku.png|Nelliel uses Chōkasoku to catch up to Ichigo. 252Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 252Cero Doble.png|Ichigo watches Nel absorb Dordoni's Cero. 253Cover.png|Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of Chapter 253. 253Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Dordoni. 262Cover.png|Ichigo and Nel on the cover of Chapter 262. 265Cover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 265. 270Cover.png|Ichigo and the Espada on the cover of Chapter 270. 270Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Ulquiorra. 270Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ulquiorra is engulfed by Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō. 271Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 271. 278Cover.png|Ichigo, Grimmjow, Aaroniero, and the Privaron Espada on the cover of Chapter 278. 280Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 280. 280Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo attacks Grimmjow with Getsuga Tenshō. 281Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Grimmjow. 282Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 282. 286Cover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Uryū, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 286. 289Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 289. 296Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 296. 297Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, and Nnoitra on the cover of Chapter 297. 298Cover.png|Ichigo, Orihime, Rukia, and Uryū on the cover of Chapter 298. 301Cover.png|Ichigo, Uryū, Sado, Renji, and Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 301. 310Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo as they watch Kenpachi's fight with Nnoitra. -99Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 318Cover.png|Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 318. 323Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 323. 328Cover.png|Ichigo, Renji, Sado, Ikkaku, and Hisagi on the cover of Chapter 328. 340Cover.png|Ichigo and Ulquiorra on the cover of Chapter 340. 340Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo attacks Ulquiorra with Getsuga Tenshō. 341Ichigo is protected.png|Ichigo is protected from Ulquiorra's attack by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. 342Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Ulquiorra. 342Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in his battle against Ulquiorra. 342Getsuga Tensho3.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō close range against Ulquiorra. 344Ichigo dons.png|Ichigo dons his Hollow mask to attack Ulquiorra. 347Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 347. 348Ulquiorra defeats.png|Ichigo defeated by Ulquiorra in his Resurrección form. 345Ulquiorra attacks.png|Ichigo being attacked by Ulquiorra. 348Ichigo is blasted.png|Ichigo with a hole blown through his chest by a Cero Oscuras. 349Cover.png|Ichigo and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 349. 349Santen Kesshun.png|Ichigo is caught by Orihime's Santen Kesshun. 349Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime tries to heal Ichigo. 352Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 352. 352Tensa Zangetsu's crossguard.png|The crossguard of Tensa Zangetsu. 353Ichigo is freed.png|Ichigo breaks free of his inner Hollow. 377Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 377. 378Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 378. 378Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo vs. Yammy. 379Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 379. 381Ichigo and Unohana leap.png|Ichigo and Unohana leap into the Garganta. 382Cover.png|Ichigo and Unohana on the cover of Chapter 382. 387Cover.png|Ichigo and his friends on the cover of Chapter 387. 387Ichigo bursts.png|Ichigo arrives in the fake Karakura Town. 388Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 388. 388Millon Escudo.png|Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō is blocked. 389Cover.png|Ichigo and his allies on the cover of Chapter 389. 390Cover.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 390. 392Cover.png|Ichigo, Izuru, Iba, and Hitsugaya on the cover of Chapter 392. 395Ichigo leaps.png|Ichigo pounces on Aizen. 396Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen. 396Getsuga Tensho2.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen again. 396Getsuga Tensho3.png|Ichigo uses another Getsuga Tenshō against Aizen. 397Cover.png|Ichigo and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 397. 397Isshin Kurosaki reveals himself to Ichigo.png|Ichigo finds out Isshin is a Shinigami. 398Cover.png|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 398. 398Chōhigezutsuki.png|Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on Ichigo. 398Chōhigezutsuki2.png|Ichigo is sent flying after Isshin uses Chōhigezutsuki on him. 399Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Gin. 400Ichigo vs. Gin.png|Ichigo clashes with Gin. 401Ichigo repels.png|Ichigo blocking Kamishini No Yari. 403Cover.png|Ichigo, Isshin, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 403. 404Cover.png|Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 404. 405Cover.png|Ichigo, Gin, Rangiku, and Izuru on the cover of Chapter 405. 406Isshin tells.png|Ichigo supports an injured Isshin. 408Cover.png|Ichigo and Isshin on the cover of Chapter 408. 408Ichigo performs.png|Ichigo engaged in Jinzen. 410Tensa Zangetsu removes.png|Tensa Zangetsu rips out Ichigo's despair. 411Cover.png|Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 411. 416Cover.png|Ichigo and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 416. 416Color pages 1-3.png|Ichigo's various forms. 416Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Aizen in Karakura Town while carrying an unconscious Isshin. 417Cover.png|Ichigo, Aizen, Tatsuki, Keigo, Don Kanonji, Rangiku, and Gin on the cover of Chapter 417. 417Ichigo's new appearance.png|Post-Dangai training Ichigo. 417Tensa Zangetsu's crossguard.png|The crossguard of Tensa Zangetsu after Ichigo's Dangai training. 418Aizen teleports.png|Aizen teleports behind Ichigo. 418Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Aizen's attack. 418Kurohitsugi with incantation.png|Aizen uses a fully powered Kurohitsugi against Ichigo. 418Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo strikes Aizen. 419Cover.png|Ichigo and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 419. 419Ultrafragor.png|Aizen utilises Ultrafragor in combat against Ichigo. 419Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo taunts Aizen. 420Cover.png|Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu on the cover of Chapter 420. 420Ichigo accepts.png|The merged spirit impales Ichigo. 420Saigo no Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō. 421Color pages 1-2.png|'Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō'. 421Ichigo looks away.png|Ichigo looks away as Aizen is sealed. 421Aizen is sealed.png|Ichigo and Urahara look on as Aizen is sealed. 422Cover.png|Ichigo and Yammy on the cover of Chapter 422. 423Rukia fades.png|Ichigo watches Rukia fade from his sight as he loses his spiritual awareness. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 424Ichigo returns.png|Ichigo returns Kūgo's bag to him. 425Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 425. 425Ichigo opens.png|Ichigo sends Isshin out a window. 426Ichigo and Uryu defeat.png|Ichigo and Uryū defeat Obuta. 426Ikumi ties up.png|Ichigo after being tied up by Ikumi. 426Kaoru asks.png|Ichigo watches Ikumi and Kaoru. 427Kugo searches.png|Kūgo tells Ichigo he is looking for information about Isshin. THVIBColor Spread 1.png|Ichigo, his allies, Zangetsu, and Shuren on a color spread from Bleach: Official Invitation Book The Hell Verse. THVIBColor Spread 3.png|Ichigo and the Togabito on a color spread from Bleach: Official Invitation Book The Hell Verse. 429Cover.png|Ichigo, Yuzu, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 429. 429Ichigo congratulates.png|Ichigo congratulates Yuzu on her exam result. 430Cover.png|Ichigo and Karin on the cover of Chapter 430. 431Cover.png|Ichigo and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 431. 433Sado arrives.png|Ichigo is surprised to see Sado at Xcution's hideout. 433Jackie and Giriko thank.png|Ichigo and the members of Xcution. 434Kugo teases.png|Kūgo teases Ichigo for coming back to Xcution. 434Ichigo inside dollhouse.png|Ichigo in the doll house. 435Cover.png|Ichigo, Riruka, and Mr. Pork on the cover of Chapter 435. 435Riruka looks.png|A shrunken Ichigo talks to Riruka. 435Wild Beast Mode.png|Ichigo watches as Mr. Pork enters Wild Beast Mode. 436Ichigo's Fullbring First Form.png|Ichigo trying to use Fullbring. 437Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 437. 437Ichigo throws.png|Ichigo throws his Fullbring at Mr. Pork. 437Ichigo fires.png|Ichigo using his Substitute Shinigami Badge for Fullbring. 440Ichigo and Sado arrive.png|Sado and Ichigo rush to Orihime's side. 441Cover.png|Ichigo and Kaoru on the cover of Chapter 441. 441Ikumi grabs.png|Ikumi tells Ichigo not to protect her from the truth. 443Cover.png|Ichigo and Jackie on the cover of Chapter 443. 444Cover.png|Ichigo, Sado, Kūgo, and Tsukishima on the cover of Chapter 444. 444Ichigo's Fullbring envelops.png|Ichigo's badge starts to go berserk. 444Ichigo's Fullbring Second Form.png|Ichigo's Fullbring takes the form of a shihakushō. 445Cover.png|Ichigo, Sado, and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 445. 445Sado attacks.png|Ichigo watches as Sado attacks Tsukishima. 445Ichigo and Tsukishima clash.png|Tsukishima attacks Ichigo. 445Ichigo vs. Tsukishima.png|Tsukishima overwhelms Ichigo. 445Ginjo protects.png|Kugō protects Ichigo. 446Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo attacks Tsukishima from behind. 449Soten Kisshun.png|Orihime heals Ichigo during his training with Ginjō. 450Cover.png|Ichigo and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 450. 450Ginjo slashes.png|Kūgo fends off Ichigo's close range attack. 451Cover.png|Ichigo, Kūgo, and Orihime on the cover of Chapter 451. 451Ichigo's Fullbring is completed.png|Ichigo's Fullbring transforms again. 451Ginjo suppresses.png|Ginjō suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring. 452Ichigo's Fullbring Final Form.png|Ichigo's completed Fullbring. 452Ichigo's Fullbring rear view.png|Rear view of Ichigo's completed Fullbring, with sword. 453Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Karin, and Yuzu on the cover of Chapter 453. 453Karin and Yuzu plead.png|Karin and Yuzu try to stop Ichigo from hitting Tsukishima. 453Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo and Tsukishima clash. 453Ichigo flees.png|Ichigo flees from his home. 455Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo appears behind Tsukishima to attack. 455Ichigo cuts.png|Ichigo cuts off Tsukishima's arm. 456Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Kūgo, and Moe on the cover of Chapter 456. 456Santen Kesshun protects.png|Orihime protects Tsukishima from Ichigo's attack. 456Ichigo blocks.png|Sado attacks Ichigo. 457Cover.png|Ichigo, Tsukishima, Kūgo, and Moe on the cover of Chapter 457. 457Ginjo is struck.png|Kūgo takes the hit. 458Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 458. 459Ichigo loses.png|Ichigo loses his Fullbring. 459Rukia stabs.png|Rukia stabs Ichigo. 459Ichigo regains.png|Ichigo regains his Shinigami powers. 460Color page 2.png|Ichigo and Rukia color spread from chapter 460. 460Getsuga Tensho.png|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in his battle with Ginjō. 461Cover.png|Ichigo and Kūgo on the cover of Chapter 461. 461Ichigo prepares.png|Ichigo prepares to unleash another Getsuga Tenshō. 461Ichigo unleashes.png|Ichigo unleashes another Getsuga Tenshō. 461Ichigo reunites.png|Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, and Kenpachi with Ichigo. 464Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 464. 474Ichigo activates.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. 475Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.png|Ichigo's new Bankai. 476Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo cuts Kūgo. 477Riruka intercepts.png|Riruka intercepts Tsukishima's attack meant for Ichigo. 479Ichigo is greeted.png|Ichigo greeted by the captains upon his return to Soul Society. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 481Ichigo's group prepares.png|Ichigo and his friends about to fight Hollows. 481Ryunosuke wakes up.png|Ichigo tells Ryūnosuke Yuki he did not say anything. 482Ichigo vs. Ebern.png|Ichigo and Asguiaro Ebern fight. 483Ichigo shatters.png|Ichigo breaks through the white columns. 485Nel tackles.png|Nel tackles Ichigo. 487Return to Hueco Mundo.png|Ichigo arrives in Hueco Mundo with the others. 487Pesche explains.png|Pesche explains what will happen to the taken Arrancar and Hollows. 489Nel expresses.png|Nel is shocked by Quilge Opie's defeat of the Tres Bestias. 489Ichigo is surrounded.png|Ichigo surrounded by Quilge's men. 490Ichigo catches.png|Ichigo stops Quilge's Heilig Pfeil. 490Ichigo counters.png|Ichigo counters Quilge's attack with a Getsuga Tenshō. 491Quilge appears.png|Quilge appears behind Ichigo. 491Ichigo blocks.png|Ichigo blocks Quilge's attack. 491Quilge tells.png|Quilge tells Ichigo to aim before slashing. 493Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacking Quilge in Bankai. 498Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo pressuring Quilge. 498Ichigo overwhelms.png|Ichigo overwhelming Quilge with his Bankai. 499The Jail.png|Ichigo is trapped by Quilge. 512Ichigo's determination.png|Ichigo's determined face. 512Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo appears before Yhwach. 513Cover.png|Ichigo confronting Yhwach on the cover of Chapter 513. 513Ichigo demands.png|Ichigo yells in anger at Yhwach. 513Ichigo unleashes.png|Ichigo exerts his Reiatsu. 513Ichigo charges.png|Ichigo charges at Yhwach. 513Ichigo fires.png|Ichigo unleashes a Getsuga Tenshō. 513Yhwach stabs.png|Ichigo is stabbed by Yhwach. 513Ichigo's Blut Vene.png|Ichigo uses Blut Vene to survive being stabbed in the neck. 513Yhwach is engulfed.png|Ichigo releases a large amount of Reiatsu. 514Ichigo's Blut Vene.png|Ichigo's Blut Vene blocks Yhwach's attack. 514Ichigo demands.png|Ichigo demands to know what Yhwach means. 514Ichigo vs. Yhwach.png|Yhwach attacks Ichigo. 514Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells Yhwach to wait. 514Ichigo says.png|Ichigo says he will not let Yhwach leave. 514Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. 514Tensa Zangetsu is cut.png|Ichigo's blade is broken by Haschwalth. 515Ichigo feels.png|Ichigo is troubled by recent events. 516Mayuri explains.png|Mayuri explains how a broken Bankai cannot be repaired to Ichigo. 516Tenchuren lands.png|Ichigo witnesses the arrival of the Royal Guard. 518Ichigo is told.png|Ichigo is told to do what is best for himself. 519White Bone Hell.png|Ichigo recuperates within Tenjirō Kirinji's hot springs. 520Kirinji punches.png|Kirinji strikes Ichigo to prove he is healed. 521Ichigo and Renji feel.png|Ichigo and Renji notice the empowering effects of the food. 522Nimaiya pranks.png|Ichigo and Renji are tricked by Ōetsu Nimaiya. 523Asauchi attack.png|Ichigo and Renji are attacked by Asauchi. 528Ichigo arrives.png|Ichigo returns to the Human World. 528Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Isshin. 537Yhwach in Ichigo's mind.png|Ichigo reflects on what Yhwach said. 537Ichigo thanks.png|Ichigo's reaction to Isshin's flashback. 537Ichigo states.png|Ichigo states he is going somewhere. 538Mera appears.png|Mera appears to bring Ichigo back to Nimaiya's palace. 538Asauchi kneel.png|The Asauchi accept Ichigo's presence. 538Ichigo chooses.png|Ichigo selects his Asauchi. 539Nimaiya and Ichigo arrive.png|Ichigo comes crashing down the slide. 540Ichigo talks.png|Ichigo talks with Nimaiya. 541Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Zangetsu. 541Ichigo is engulfed.png|Ichigo is engulfed by light. 542Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Zangetsu. 542True Zangetsu.png|Ichigo holds his new Shikai. 542Zangetsus appear.png|Ichigo senses both his inner Hollow and his Quincy powers within Zangetsu. 555Ichigo's Oken clothing.png|Ichigo's new clothes. 581Ichigo appears.png|Ichigo arrives in the Seireitei. 582Candice attacks.png|Candice Catnipp attacks Ichigo. 582Ichigo's new outfit.png|Ichigo's new Shinigami uniform. 583Ichigo vs. Candice.png|Ichigo clashes with Candice. 583Getsuga Jujisho.png|Ichigo fires Getsuga Jūjishō. 584Sternritter surround Ichigo.png|Ichigo prepares to face off against eight Sternritter at once. 585Meninas attacks.png|Meninas shoves Ichigo into a building. 585Robert places.png|Robert Accutrone places his gun against Ichigo's head. 585Bazz-B appears.png|Bazz-B appears behind Ichigo. 589Urahara prepares.png|Urahara prepares to launch the artificial Tenchuren as Ichigo watches. 598Orihime notes.png|Orihime tells Ichigo that this reminds her of the time they went to Soul Society in order to rescue Rukia. 598Ichigo promises.png|Ichigo promises to defeat Yhwach and bring back Uryū. 611Group discovers.png|Ichigo and his friends discover Ichibē's remains. 611Group rushes.png|Ichigo and his friends rush toward the main palace. 613Yhwach is confronted.png|Ichigo and his friends confront Yhwach. 614Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 614. 614Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo unwillingly slashes the Soul King with Yhwach's sword. 615Ichigo and Yhwach clash.png|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. 618Ichigo grabs.png|Ichigo grabs Yhwach's wrist to prevent him from attacking Mimihagi. 618Ichigo blasts.png|Ichigo blasts Yhwach out of the Soul King Palace with a Getsuga Tenshō. 619Yhwach blasts.png|Yhwach blasts Ichigo away. 620Ichigo falls.png|Ichigo falls off the palace. 624Santen Kesshun.png|Orihime prepares to catch Ichigo with Santen Kesshun. 624Orihime catches.png|Orihime catches Ichigo and her other friends with Santen Kesshun. 624Kon bursts.png|Kon bursts out of Ichigo's robe. 624Yoruichi kicks.png|Yoruichi wakes Ichigo up by kicking him. 625Grimmjow confronts.png|Grimmjow confronts Ichigo. 628Ichigo and friends envision.png|Ichigo and his friends envision what Yūshirō Shihōin looks like. 629Ichigo's group moves.png|Ichigo's group moves through the city. 648Ichigo and Askin experience.png|Ichigo and Askin experience the effects of Shunsui's Bankai. 656Askin incapacitates Ichigo.png|Ichigo is defeated by Askin's Gift Bad. 659Ichigo and Uryu meet.png|Ichigo comes face to face with Uryū after his betrayal. 660Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 660. 660Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Uryū. 660Sado grabs.png|Sado grabs Ichigo as he falls. 661Cover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 661. 661Statues appear.png|Ichigo and Orihime are attacked by Quincy statues in the Soul King Palace. 672Ichigo and Orihime reach.png|Ichigo and Orihime reach the throne room. 672Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Yhwach. 673Ichigo's Reiatsu.png|Ichigo's Reiatsu as he confronts Yhwach. 673Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Yhwach. 673Yhwach stops.png|Yhwach stops Ichigo's assault. 675Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 675. 675Orihime blocks.png|Orihime shields Ichigo from Yhwach's attack. 675Ichigo transforms.png|Ichigo's newest transformation. 676Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 676. 676Ichigo vs. Yhwach.png|Yhwach blocks Ichigo's attack. 676Ichigo fuses.png|Ichigo fuses a Getsuga Tenshō with a Gran Rey Cero'. 677Ichigo vs. Yhwach.png|Ichigo clashes with Yhwach. 677Ichigo is stabbed.png|Ichigo is stabbed by shadowy blades. 677Ichigo dodges.png|Ichigo evades Yhwach's attack. 678Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 676. 678Ichigo's Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu.png|The new form of Tensa Zangetsu. 678Yhwach attacks.png|Orihime shields Ichigo from Yhwach's attack. 679Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 679. 679Yhwach grabs.png|Yhwach grabs Ichigo by the head. 680Yhwach absorbs.png|Yhwach absorbs Ichigo's power. 680Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 680. 680Yhwach departs.png|Renji and Rukia arrive to find Ichigo defeated. 681Ichigo is stabbed.png|Ichigo is stabbed by Tsukishima. 681Tensa Zangetsu is repaired.png|'Tensa Zangetsu' is repaired by Orihime. 682Ichigo and Renji travel.png|Ichigo and Renji travel through the portal. 682Ichigo and Renji attack.png|Ichigo and Renji attack Yhwach. 683Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo unleashes a point-blank Getsuga Tenshō on Yhwach. 684Cover.png|On the cover of Chapter 684. 684Yhwach revives himself.png|Ichigo looks on as Yhwach revives himself. 684Ichigo bifurcates.png|Ichigo cuts Yhwach in half. 685Color page.png|Ichigo on the opening color page of chapter 685. 686Yhwach explains.png|Yhwach explains his ultimate goal to Ichigo. 686Post-War Ichigo.png|Ichigo 10 years after Yhwach's defeat. Databooks, Covers and Posters SOULsCover.png|Ichigo on the cover of Bleach: Official Character Book SOULs. VIBEs pages 1-3.png|Ichigo and Renji in VIBEs VIBEs pages 152-153.png|Ichigo in VIBEs. VIBEs page 185.png|Ichigo and Rukia in VIBEs. ACBTBCover.png|Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, and Kenpachi on the cover of All Colour But The Black. ACBTBAkamaru Jump 2004 Poster.png|Ichigo on the Akamaru Jump 2004 Poster. ACBTBAkamaru Jump Summer 2003 Cover.png|Ichigo on the Akamaru Jump Summer 2003 Cover. ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Ichigo and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Ichigo and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 209Third Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Ichigo and the other top 5 winners of the third popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Ichigo and the other top 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. 348Fifth Popularity Poll.png|Ichigo and the other top 5 winners of the fifth popularity poll. 392Sixth Popularity Poll 1-4.png|Ichigo, Byakuya, Renji, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra as the winners of the top 4 best bouts in the sixth popularity poll. THVIBColor Spread 1.png|Ichigo and the rest of the main cast of Bleach: The Hell Verse. 2012Calendar Ichigo & Rukia.png|Ichigo and Rukia in the 2011 Bleach Calendar. The Sealed Sword Frenzy.png|Ichigo and Baishin on the cover art of The Sealed Sword Frenzy. TRBCover.png|Ichigo on the cover of THE REBOOTED SOULS. Bleach Resurrected Souls 1.png|Ichigo and Rukia on the cover of the first Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 2.png|Ichigo and Uryū on the cover of the second Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 3.png|Ichigo and Renji on the cover of the third Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 4.png|Ichigo and Kenpachi on the cover of the fourthBleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 5.png|Ichigo and Hitsugaya on the cover of the fifth Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. Bleach Resurrected Souls 6.png|Ichigo and Byakuya on the cover of the sixth Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Ichigo and his friends on the color spread of Chapter 686. Ichigo Video Clips Reiraku.gif|Ichigo uses Reiraku. Encroachment.gif|Ichigo's Chain of Fate encroaches on him. Reiraku19.gif|Ichigo uses Reiraku in order to find his Shinigami powers in the his own spirit world. GetsugaTenshō20.gif|Ichigo Kurosaki uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time. GetsugaTenshō31.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō for the first time in combat. GetsugaTenshō57.gif|Ichigo counters Byakuya's Shikai with Getsuga Tenshō. GetsugaTenshō59.gif|Zangetsu firing Getsuga Tenshō while in control of Ichigo's body. GetsugaTenshō139A.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō at close range. GetsugaTenshō139B.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō against Grimmjow. HighSpeedRegeneration124.gif|Ichigo's Hollow Form's High Speed Regeneration. SaigoNoGetsugaTenshō.gif|Ichigo uses Saigo no Getsuga Tenshō Mugetsu.gif|Ichigo uses Mugetsu. GetsugaTenshō.gif|Ichigo's new Getsuga Tenshō. GetsugaTenshō360.gif|Ichigo uses Getsuga Tenshō in Fullbring form. IchigoMaskingUp.gif|Ichigo putting on his Hollow Mask. MONKonsō.gif|Standard Shinigami ability, Konsō. Ichigo Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONIchigoDismembersHollow.png|Ichigo cuts off a Hollow's forearm. MONIchigoBlocksHollow.png|Ichigo blocks the Hollow's attack. MONIchigoPerformsKonsō.png|Ichigo performs Konsō on a Plus. MONKonIchigoGag.png|Ichigo and Kon gag. MONIchigoShocksParamedics.png|Ichigo shocks the paramedics by bolting up. MONRukiaThrowsKonAtIchigo.png|Rukia throws Kon at Ichigo. MONIchigoRukiaRun.png|Ichigo and Rukia run toward the potential Hollow presence. MONRukiaLeavesGigai.png|Ichigo watches as Rukia leaves her Gigai. MONIchigoAttemptsKonsō.png|Ichigo attempts to perform Konsō on the Blank. MONSennaCelebrates.png|Ichigo and Rukia are surprised by Senna's celebration of her victory. MONKonCollapsed.png|Ichigo's body lies motionless as police officers investigate it. MONDiscussingDivision.png|Ichigo and Rukia ask Senna about details of her service in the Gotei 13. MONRukiaCantCommunicate.png|Ichigo is surprised by Rukia being unable to contact Soul Society. MONKonAlertsIchigo.png|Kon informs Ichigo that Senna is gone. MONRangikuHitsugayaApproach.png|Rangiku Matsumoto and Tōshirō Hitsugaya approach Ichigo. MONShinigamiDiscussion.png|Ichigo, Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Kisuke Urahara discuss what has transpired. MONKonRecallsAMan.png|Kon recalls seeing a mysterious man in the midst of the Blanks. MONTessaiTakesKon.png|Tessai tells Ichigo he will take Kon's Mod-Soul pill for analysis. MONIchigoBuysSennaARibbon.png|Ichigo buys a hair ribbon for Senna. MONIchigoDismembersJai.png|Ichigo cuts off Jai's arm to free Senna. MONSennaInformsIchigo.png|Senna informs Ichigo of what she overheard the Dark Ones say. MONIchigoOnPhone.png|Ichigo talks to Urahara about Senna. MONIchigoNotesCrowds.png|Ichigo notices how large the crowd is. MONCheckingYoungPlus.png|Ichigo asks Tomoya what is wrong. MONIchigoCarriesTomoya.png|Ichigo carries Tomoya on his shoulders. MONOneLastMemory.png|Senna tells Ichigo they will find a festival. MONFestivalAppears.png|A festival appears before Ichigo. MONShinigamiArrive.png|The Gotei 13 and Onmitsukidō confront Ichigo and Senna. MONIchigoStepsForward.png|Ichigo calms Senna. MONIchigoDefendsSenna.png|Ichigo defends Senna from the Gotei 13's accusations. MONIchigoAttacksJai.png|Ichigo attacks Jai. MONJaiRegeneratesArm.png|Jai reforms his arms with Blanks while holding off Ichigo. MONIchigoChallengesGanryū.png|Ichigo challenges Ganryū. MONGanryūImpalesIchigo.png|Ichigo is impaled by Ganryū. MONSōtenKisshun.png|Ichigo is healed by Orihime Inoue. MONIchigoImmediatelyLeaves.png|Ichigo leaves upon learning there is an entrance to the Valley of Screams nearby. MONIchigoFindsRibbon.png|Ichigo finds Senna's hair ribbon. MONIchigoBlamesHimself.png|Ichigo blames himself for not being able to save Senna. MONIchigoLeapsOff.png|Ichigo leaps off the power line. MONIchigoLeapsIntoOpening.png|Ichigo enters the Valley of Screams. MONIchigoClashesWithGanryū.png|Ichigo clashes with Ganryū. MONIchigoDodgesKnives.png|Ichigo dodges Benin's knives. MONBauAttacksIchigo.png|Bau appears behind Ichigo. MONRenjiActivatesBankai.png|A tornado forms behind Ichigo as Renji activates his Bankai. MONIchigoLandsOnBranch.png|Ichigo lands on a branch. MONBlanksEmergeFromTree.png|Ichigo is confronted by dozens of Blanks. MONGanryūHitsIchigo.png|Ichigo has multiple daggers thrown at him by Ganryū. MONIchigoCoughsBlood.png|Ichigo coughs up blood after being stabbed. MONIchigoFreesHimself.png|Ichigo frees himself. MONIchigoReturns.png|Ichigo returns with Senna. MONSennaFrightened.png|Senna tells Ichigo she is scared. MONSennaGlows.png|Ichigo watches as Senna prepares to sacrifice herself. MONIchigoCarriesSenna.png|Ichigo carries Senna through a graveyard. MONSennaFadesAway.png|Senna fades away in Ichigo's arms. MONIchigoCatchesRibbon.png|Ichigo catches Senna's ribbon. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRIchigo touches.png|Ichigo touches the barrier. DDRIchigo sees.png|Ichigo sees the aftermath of the attack on the procession. DDRBarrier shatters.png|The barrier shatters behind Ichigo. DDRIchigo becomes.png|Ichigo becomes irritated by Hitsugaya's stubbornness. DDRIchigo asks.png|Ichigo asks if Hitsugaya is alright. DDRHitsugaya attacks.png|Hitsugaya attacks Ichigo. DDRIchigo stands.png|Ichigo stands in a crater. DDRIchigo fires.png|Ichigo fires a Getsuga Tenshō at the fireball. DDRIchigo pushes.png|Ichigo pushes himself up. DDRIchigo clutches.png|Ichigo clutches his face. DDRIchigo holds.png|Ichigo holds Hitsugaya's haori. DDRIchigo recounts.png|Ichigo recounts what happened to Rukia and Renji. DDRRukia takes.png|Rukia takes the haori from Ichigo. DDRRukia reveals.png|Ichigo and Orihime listen to Rukia's explanation. DDRUrahara drinks.png|Urahara drinks his tea as the others sit in silence. DDRRukia bursts.png|Rukia bursts out of Ichigo's closet. DDRIchigo and Kusaka clash.png|Ichigo and Kusaka clash. DDRIchigo is frozen.png|Kusaka leaves Ichigo trapped in a prison of ice. DDRZangetsu jumps.png|Zangetsu jumps down to talk with Ichigo. DDRIchigo states.png|Ichigo states that Hitsugaya is stronger than Zangetsu believes. DDRIchigo gets up.png|Ichigo and Zangetsu converse in his inner world. DDRIchigo activates.png|Ichigo breaks free of the ice by activating his Bankai. DDRSado uses.png|Yasutora Sado uses El Directo to protect his friends from the fireball. DDRIchigo punches.png|Ichigo punches Hitsugaya in the face. DDRYuzu and Karin cry.png|A young Ichigo watches as Yuzu Kurosaki and Karin Kurosaki cry into their father's shirt. DDRYoruichi and Sui-Feng appear.png|Yoruichi Shihōin and Suì-Fēng appear before Ichigo and Renji Abarai. DDRGroup runs.png|Ichigo and his friends run toward the tower. DDRKusaka fires.png|Kusaka fires a powerful beam of energy at Ichigo. DDRIchigo approaches.png|Ichigo with the restored Ōin. Fade To Black FTBIchigoQuestionsKon.png|Ichigo asks Kon what is so fascinating. FTBIchigoWhoIsRukia.png|Ichigo asks Kon who Rukia is. FTBIchigoKnocksKon.png|Ichigo knocks Kon off his bed. FTBIchigoReadsNote.png|Ichigo reads Rukia's note out loud. FTBUraharaQuestionsIchigo.png|Urahara asks Ichigo who Rukia is. FTBIchigoTheorizesTrouble.png|Ichigo states something may have happened to Rukia. FTBKonDemandsHelp.png|Kon tells Urahara to help them. FTBIchigoKonFall.png|Ichigo and Kon fall toward the Seireitei. FTBIchigoKonSeeMountain.png|Ichigo and Kon see a mountain of solidified ooze. FTBGetsugaTenshoBifurcatesSnake.png|Ichigo cuts the serpent in half with a Getsuga Tenshō. FTBShinigamiSurroundIchigo.png|Several Shinigami surround Ichigo and Kon. FTBIchigoHisagiClash.png|Ichigo blocks Shūhei Hisagi's attack. FTBRenjiIchigoName.png|Renji asks Ichigo how he knows his name. FTBKomamuraConfrontsIchigo.png|Komamura lands in front of Ichigo. FTBIchigoDodgesBlade.png|Ichigo dodges the blade of Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. FTBIchigoSentFlying.png|Ichigo is sent flying away. FTBHanataroHealsIchigo.png|Hanatarō Yamada heals Ichigo. FTBIchigoClutchesHead.png|Ichigo clutches his head. FTBClericSeesIchigo.png|The Cleric of the Kuchiki House sees Ichigo. FTBShinigamiConfrontIchigo.png|Ichigo speaks with Byakuya Kuchiki about Rukia. FTBIchigoActivatesBankai.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai. FTBIchigoRenjiClash.png|'Zabimaru' grinds across Tensa Zangetsu. FTBIchigoShizukuClash.png|Ichigo blocks Shizuku's attack with Zangetsu. FTBKonKicksIchigo.png|Kon kicks Ichigo in the face. FTBKonLeavesIchigo.png|Kon leaves Ichigo to look for Rukia on his own. FTBKonTakesNote.png|Kon takes Rukia's letter from Ichigo. FTBIchigoApologizes.png|Ichigo apologizes to Kon. FTBIkkakuAttacksIchigo.png|Ikkaku attacks Ichigo. FTBHitsugaya attacks.png|Ichigo clashes with Hitsugaya. FTBRenjiFreesIchigo.png|Renji destroys the chains binding Ichigo. FTBRenjiBeratesIchigo.png|Renji states that Ichigo disrupted the Seireitei. FTBRenjiSeesVendor.png|Renji stares at a vendor selling pottery. FTBRenjiQuestionsIchigo.png|Renji asks why Ichigo is going so far to save Rukia. FTBIchigoPromisesRescue.png|Ichigo says he will find and rescue Rukia. FTBIchigoRenjiReiraku.png|Ichigo and Renji use Reiraku. FTBRenjiLeapsOntoBankai.png|Renji uses his Bankai to transport himself and Ichigo. FTBIchigoRidesHihioZabimaru.png|Ichigo rides Hihiō Zabimaru. FTBIchigoCannotGiveUp.png|Ichigo tells Rukia she cannot give up being a Shinigami. FTBIchigoSaysName.png|Ichigo tells Rukia his name. FTBDarkRukiaAttacksIchigo.png|Ichigo fighting with Dark Rukia. FTBDarkRukiaAppears.png|Dark Rukia appears next to Ichigo. FTBDarkRukiaImmobilized.png|Dark Rukia is immobilized behind Ichigo by Bakudō #61. Rikujōkōrō. FTBByakuyaPreparesKillRukia.png|Ichigo sees Byakuya prepares to kill Rukia. FTBIchigoStopsByakuya.png|Ichigo approaches Byakuya. FTBIchigoDarkRukiaCharge.png|Ichigo and Dark Rukia charge at each other. FTBIchigoimpalesDarkRukia.png|Ichigo impales Dark Rukia. FTBIchigoTheorizes.png|Ichigo says a bond cannot disappear once it is formed. 339Fade To Black color spread.png|Ichigo vs. Dark Rukia. The Hell Verse THVIchigoKicksTeenager.png|Ichigo kicks a street thug in the face. THVPlusThanksIchigo.png|The Plus boy thanks Ichigo for making the teenagers apologize. THVIchigoPlusFistBump.png|Ichigo and the Plus boy fist-bump. THVIchigoStopsIsshin.png|Ichigo stops Isshin's attack with his foot. THVIsshinLeavesFamily.png|Isshin leaves after entrusting Karin and Yuzu to Ichigo. THVIchigoEncountersRukiaRenji.png|Ichigo is greeted by Rukia and Renji. THVIchigoRenjiArgue.png|Ichigo and Renji argue about Ichigo's Substitute Shinigami duties. THVRukiaSeparatesIchigoRenji.png|Rukia separates Ichigo and Renji. THVKeigoShocked.png|Keigo is shocked by Ichigo's lack of attention to him. THVFriendsExamineSite.png|Ichigo and his friends investigate the wreckage. THVMurakumo appears.png|Murakumo appears before Ichigo and his friends. THVTaikonAttacksIchigo.png|Ichigo is attacked by Taikon. THVIchigoActivatesBankai.png|Ichigo activates his Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu. THVHihioZabimaruHurtles.png|'Hihiō Zabimaru' crashes down in front of Ichigo. THVRenjiExplainsSituation.png|Renji explains the current situation to Ichigo. THVIchigoArrives.png|Ichigo arrives. THVIchigoSlashesShuren.png|Shuren engages in battle with Ichigo. THVKokutoInterceptsShuren.png|Kokutō deflects an attack meant for Ichigo. THVShurenInvitesIchigo.png|Shuren invites Ichigo to come to Hell. THVIchigoDemandsAnswers.png|Ichigo demands answers from Kokutō. THVOrihimeHealsSado.png|Ichigo looks on as Orihime heals Sado. THVKokutoAgreesHelp.png|Kokutō agrees to take Ichigo to Hell. THVRukiaDecidesToGo.png|Rukia decides that she and Renji will accompany Ichigo to Hell. THVTogabitoObserveGroup.png|Togabito observe Ichigo and his friends running through Hell. THVKushanadaChasesGroup.png|A Kushanāda chases Ichigo and the others. THVIchigoHollowMaskForms.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask manifests without warning. THVRenjiInterceptsGunjo.png|Renji defends Ichigo from Gunjō's attack. THVGunjoChasesIchigo.png|Gunjō chases Ichigo. THVIchigoKokutoEnterThirdLevel.png|Ichigo and Kokutō enter the third level of Hell. THVIchigoBifurcatesKushanada.png|Ichigo cuts a Kushanāda in half. THVKokutoGruntsPain.png|Kokutō grunts in pain as Ichigo tries to help him. THVKokutoRevealsSister.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo why he is helping him. THVKokutoHelpsIchigo.png|Ichigo pulls himself up. THVIchigoSlashesFirebolt.png|Ichigo slashes Shuren's flame blast. THVKokutoQuestionsIntentions.png|Ichigo stands nearby as Kokutō asks Shuren if he will fight them alone. THVIchigoShurenClash.png|Ichigo clashes with Shuren. THVIchigoExertsReiatsu.png|Blue light surrounds Ichigo. THVIchigoPreparesAttack.png|Ichigo prepares to attack Shuren. THVIchigoDefeatsShuren.png|Ichigo moves close to Shuren prior to finishing him off. THVGetsugaTenshoExplodes.png|The Getsuga Tenshō explodes behind Ichigo. THVIchigoNearlyStabbed.png|Kokutō stabs his blade into the ground next to Ichigo's head. THVKokutoStompsShuren.png|Ichigo watches as Kokutō attacks the newly revived Shuren. THVIchigoAttacksKokuto.png|Ichigo attacks Kokutō. THVIchigoEnraged.png|An enraged Ichigo's Reiatsu flares. THVSotenKisshunExplodes.png|'Sōten Kisshun' explodes. THVIchigoScreams.png|Ichigo screams in rage. THVByakuyaAdvisesIchigo.png|Byakuya tells Ichigo to think about his friends' intentions. THVYuzuChainGlows.png|Ichigo watches as Yuzu's Hell Chain glows. THVOrihimeHugsIchigo.png|Orihime grabs Ichigo from behind. THVIchigoAppears.png|Ichigo arrives at the Gates of Hell. THVIchigoPlungesThroughHell.png|Ichigo plunges through the levels of Hell. THVIchigoDivesTowardBottom.png|Ichigo dives towards the tower. THVIchigoReappearsKokuto.png|Ichigo prepares to attack Kokutō. THVIchigoPreparesGetsugaTensho.png|Ichigo prepares to fire a Getsuga Tenshō. THVIchigoHollowMaskBeginsForm.png|Ichigo's Hollow mask begins to form again. THVIchigoKokutoClash.png|Kokutō tells Ichigo he needs to become the monster in order to defeat him. THVKokutoStepsIchigo.png|Kokutō steps on Ichigo's face. THVIchigoBeginsHollowfication.png|A gray substance bursts from Ichigo's mouth and abdomen. THVIchigoBreaksHorn.png|A Hollowfied Ichigo breaks off one of his own horns. THVKushanadaLoomsBehindIchigo.png|A Kushanāda looms behind Ichigo. THVIchigoBecomesSkullClad.png|Golden light clings to Ichigo. THVSkull-Clad Ichigo.png|Ichigo's Skull-Clad Form. THVIchigoLevelsSword.png|Ichigo levels his sword at Kokutō. THVKushanadaBowBeforeIchigo.png|The Kushanāda bow to Ichigo. THVUryuRenjiEmerge.png|Renji and Uryū emerge as Ichigo looks on. THVIchigoRevertsNormal.png|Ichigo reverts to his normal form. THVKushanadaAttemptsAttack.png|A Kushanāda attempts to crush Ichigo and his friends. Bleach (2018) LAMasakiWipesFace.png|Masaki Kurosaki wipes a young Ichigo's face. LAIchigoSeesLure.png|Ichigo sees Grand Fisher's Lure. LAMasakiCollapses.png|A badly wounded Masaki collapses on top of Ichigo. LAIchigoConfrontsTeenagers.png|Ichigo confronts three teenagers over a desecrated memorial. LAIchigoClotheslinesTeenager.png|Ichigo clotheslines one of the teenagers. LATeenagersApologizeIchigo.png|The teenagers apologize to Ichigo. LAIsshinIchigoHeadlock.png|Isshin Kurosaki puts Ichigo in a headlock. LAIchigoIsshinArgue.png|Ichigo and Isshin argue over Ichigo helping lost souls. LAPlusExperiencesKonso.png|Ichigo watches as the Glasses-Wearing Ghost experiences Konsō. LARukiaIchigoDenreishinki.png|Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki look at her Denreishinki. LASai.png|Ichigo is bound with Bakudō #1. Sai. LAIchigoConfrontsFishbone.png|Ichigo confronts Fishbone D. LAFishboneExtendsNeck.png|Fishbone D extends his neck toward Ichigo. LARukiaTellsIchigo.png|Rukia tells Ichigo that he must become a Shinigami. LAFishboneDEmerges.png|Ichigo and Rukia see Fishbone D coming back. LAIchigoRukiaPrepareTransfer.png|Ichigo and Rukia prepare to initiate the power transfer. LAIchigoPurifiesFishbone.png|Ichigo purifies Fishbone D. LAKurosakisDiscoverDamage.png|Ichigo and his family discover their destroyed living room. LAYuzuMemoryReplacement.png|Ichigo learns that Yuzu does not remember what happened. LAOrihimeRelieved.png|Orihime Inoue is relieved to learn Ichigo is okay. LARukiaWarnsIchigo.png|Rukia warns Ichigo to not make a scene. LAIchigoRukiaDiscuss.png|Ichigo and Rukia discuss her lost powers. LARukiaPushesIchigo.png|Rukia pushes Ichigo's soul out of his body. LAIchigoRefusesToHelp.png|Ichigo refuses to help Rukia perform her duties. LARukiaExplainsProblem.png|Rukia explains why Ichigo cannot return her powers yet. LAYuzuIchigoPajamas.png|Yuzu asks Ichigo if he knows where her pajamas are. LAIchigoFindsRukia.png|Ichigo finds Rukia resting in his closet. LAIsshinSuspectsIchigo.png|Isshin suspects that Ichigo is hiding a girl in his room. LAIchigoWakesUp.png|Ichigo wakes up by having his blanket ripped off. LAIchigoBaseballFace.png|Ichigo is hit in the face by one of Rukia's baseballs. LAKeigoTeasesIchigo.png|Keigo Asano teases Ichigo about his relationship with Rukia. LARukiaPunchesIchigo.png|Rukia punches Ichigo in the stomach. LARukiaOutclassesIchigo.png|Rukia easily outclasses Ichigo while sparring. LARukiaPinsIchigo.png|Rukia pins Ichigo to the ground. LAOrihimeAppears.png|Orihime interrupts Ichigo's training. LAIchigoRukiaSpeaking.png|Ichigo and Rukia discuss her formal manner of speaking. LARenjiConfrontsIchigo.png|Renji Abarai confronts Ichigo. LARenjiPointsZanpakuto.png|Renji points his Zanpakutō at Ichigo. LAIchigoBeratesRukia.png|Ichigo berates Rukia for dragging him into this mess. LAUryuIdentifiesIchigo.png|Uryū Ishida identifies Ichigo as a Shinigami. LAIchigoSilencesUryu.png|Ichigo stops Uryū from talking about Rukia's true nature. LAUryuChallengesIchigo.png|Uryū challenges Ichigo. LARukiaArrives.png|Rukia arrives to get Ichigo. LAIchigoRecognizesVoice.png|Ichigo recognizes a voice calling for help. LAIchigoHexapodusClash.png|Ichigo clashes with Hexapodus. LAIchigoSentFlying.png|Ichigo is sent flying by Hexapodus. LARenjiSavesIchigo.png|Renji purifies Hexapodus, saving Ichigo. LAIchigoDefeated.png|Ichigo is swiftly defeated by Renji. LAByakuyaRenjiLeave.png|Byakuya Kuchiki and Renji leave Rukia and Ichigo. LAIchigoBeingHealed.png|Ichigo grimaces as Rukia heals him. LAIchigoGuilty.png|Ichigo agonizes over his role in Masaki's death. LAIchigoAppears.png|Ichigo appears to disprove Keigo's claim of him being dead. LAIchigoDiscoversAbsence.png|Ichigo discovers Rukia is not in his closet. LAIchigoUryuTalk.png|Ichigo asks Uryū where Soul Society is. LAUryuRevealsDetails.png|Uryū reveals that he knows an exiled Shinigami. LAUraharaRevealsPlan.png|Kisuke Urahara tells Ichigo what Rukia plans to do. LAIchigoInterruptsBargaining.png|Ichigo interrupts the bargaining process. LAIchigoRukiaTrain.png|Ichigo and Rukia resume their training. LAIchigoDeflectsBaseballs.png|Ichigo deflects Rukia's baseballs. LAIchigoPullsRukia.png|Ichigo pulls Rukia along the ground on a tire. LAIchigoRukiaPlan.png|Ichigo and Rukia plan out how they will defeat Grand Fisher. LAIchigoMakesConnection.png|Ichigo realizes that he saw Grand Fisher as a child. LAIchigoShattersBottles.png|Ichigo shatters several bottles with an air slash. LAMemorialPlanning.png|Ichigo and his family plan out Masaki's memorial anniversary. LAIchigoLooksAtPicture.png|Ichigo looks at a picture of his mother. LAIchigoOffersHome.png|Ichigo offers to let Rukia stay at his house. LAKarinYuzuAskIchigo.png|Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki ask Ichigo to get them drinks. LAIchigoConfrontedByLure.png|Ichigo is confronted by Grand Fisher's Lure in the shape of Masaki. LAGrandFisherChasesIchigo.png|Grand Fisher chases Ichigo through the streets. LAIchigoSlashesTendril.png|Ichigo slashes away one of Grand Fisher's tendrils. LAIchigoBlocksClaw.png|Ichigo blocks one of Grand Fisher's claws with his Zanpakutō. LAHeiligPfeilHurtles.png|Uryū's Heilig Pfeil hurtles toward Grand Fisher. LAIchigoSlashesUnderside.png|Ichigo slashes Grand Fisher's underside. LAGrandFisherGetsSerious.png|Ichigo and Uryū watch as Grand Fisher gets serious. LAIchigoBound.png|Ichigo has his arms and legs bound by Grand Fisher's tendrils. LAIchigoPurifiesGrandFisher.png|Ichigo deals the finishing blow to Grand Fisher. LAByakuyaRenjiConfront.png|Byakuya and Renji confront Ichigo and Rukia. LARenjiAttacksIchigo.png|Renji attacks Ichigo and Rukia. LAIchigoBlocksRenji.png|Ichigo blocks Renji's attack. LARenjiHitsZanpakuto.png|Renji sends Ichigo's Zanpakutō flying toward him. LARenjiRunsUpZanpakuto.png|Renji runs up Ichigo's Zanpakutō. LAIchigoKneed.png|Renji slams Ichigo's head into his knee. LARenjiOverwhelmsIchigo.png|Renji overwhelms Ichigo with Zabimaru. LAIchigoSurvivesExplosion.png|Ichigo emerges from the explosion. LAIchigoAttacksRenji.png|Ichigo deals a devastating blow to Renji. LAByakuyaHoldsZanpakuto.png|Byakuya holds Ichigo's Zanpakutō in place. LAByakuyaSlashesIchigo.png|Byakuya slashes through Ichigo's side. LAByakuyaStopsSwing.png|Byakuya stops Ichigo's swing with the tip of his sword. LAByakuyaDefeatsIchigo.png|Byakuya deals a critical blow to Ichigo. LARukiaBegsRedemption.png|Rukia feigns a change of heart to save Ichigo. LARukiaRevealsMemoryLoss.png|Rukia reveals that Ichigo will forget about her. LAIchigoLosesMemory.png|Ichigo wakes up with no memory of Rukia. LAIsshinDieSmiling.png|Isshin tells Ichigo to die smiling. LAIchigoUryuMeet.png|Ichigo and Uryū meet for what they believe to be the first time. LAIchigoFindsWarning.png|Ichigo finds Rukia's warning in his textbook. Ichigo OVA Images OVA Memories In The Rain MitRIchigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Grand Fisher. MitRIchigo and Isshin discuss.png|Ichigo and Isshin at Masaki's grave. Ichigo Video Game Images Soul Resurrección SRIchigo Model 1.png|Ichigo in Bleach: Soul Resurrección. SRIchigo Model 2.png|Ichigo in Bleach: Soul Resurrección. SRYammy captures.png|Ichigo is captured by Yammy. Brave Souls BBSTrue Zangetsu.png|Promotional art of Ichigo wielding the true form of his Shikai. BBSIchigo's Quincy form.png|An alternate-universe Ichigo who has fully awakened his Quincy powers. Jump Force JFIchigo.png|Ichigo in Jump Force. JFIchigo and Rukia.png|Ichigo and Rukia fight together. Category:Images